Pain
by Crazed Individual
Summary: When Rukia was little, she and her brother Byakuya lived with abusive parents. Ten years later, she's alone, in an orphanage. She begins to look for her lost brother, and meets a certain orange haired teen along the way.. [IchiRuki] [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Second fic! Hehe, I got the title from the song 'Pain' by Three Days Grace, because that's what I was listening to when I thought of this... Anyway,  
**Better summary(**because the summary thing can only be a certain amount of characters, so I made a bigger one...)**): When Rukia was little, she and her brother Byakuya lived with abusive parents. Then, one day, Byakuya helped Rukia escape, but she ended up leaving without him. After that, she was found and taken to an orphanage. Ten years later, Rukia can finally leave the orphanage, and begins to search for her lost brother. Along the way, she also meets a certain orange haired teen...  
**  
Good enough? I hope so. Please review! Oh, and sorry if the characters are OOC, and if some things don't really make sense...

* * *

"_Rukia! Quick! Hide!" Byakuya yelled frantically as he opened a secret opening in the wall of his room. He pushed a confused Rukia inside and shut the door quickly, blocking it. Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open._

"_Byakuya! Where is Rukia?" his father slurred drunkenly. _

"_Leave her alone, please! Hurt me instead! Don't hurt Rukia!" Byakuya cried. His father growled and threw his beer bottle at Byakuya. It missed by only a few inches, smashing on the wall, beer and glass flying everywhere. Byakuya's eyes widened. _

"_Where is she, you brat?!" his father roared, walking over to Byakuya and slapping him across the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Byakuya shut his eyes tightly as tears squeezed through. _

"_No…I have to be strong for Rukia…" he whispered. He stood up and looked at his dad bravely. _

"_No." he told him. His dad raised an eyebrow._

"_No?" he repeated, moving closer to Byakuya. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_Byakuya could smell the alcohol. He winced. _

"_No. You aren't getting Rukia. I'm not going to let you hurt her!" Byakuya said, looking straight at his angry father._

_His father growled and grabbed him by the shoulders, slamming him into the wall. Byakuya yelled out in pain, shutting his eyes tightly._

_Rukia gasped and her eyes widened as she watched from inside the wall through a vent. Tears sprung to her eyes. _

"_Bya-kun…" she whimpered. She shut her eyes tightly as she heard screams and cries come from Byakuya. She couldn't take it anymore. She pounded her fist against the wall three times. _

"_No, daddy! Leave Bya-kun alone!" Rukia screamed, pounding her fists against the wall repeatedly. Suddenly, her father froze and Byakuya gasped. Their father quickly let go of Byakuya, throwing him to the ground and moved to the wall, looking at it oddly, trying to find the opening. _

"How the hell do you open this?" he yelled. Byakuya stood up and ran up to him, pushing him away. His father fell to the ground and growled, standing back up quickly and trying to slap Byakuya, who dodged it, banging on the wall Rukia was hiding behind.

"_Rukia!" Byakuya screamed. "Rukia! Behind you, the passage keeps going! Run! Run away! I'll get away too, I promise! Please, just hurry!"_

"_Shut up, brat!" Byakuya's father screamed, slapping the boy. Byakuya shut his eyes tightly._

"_Rukia, **run**!" he yelled even louder. Rukia whimpered in confusion._

"_Promise you'll come?" she said. _

"_I promise, now **go**!" Byakuya said. Rukia nodded and quickly turned around and ran. She ran as fast as her feet would take her, sobbing the whole way. She didn't stop until she reached the end where she saw a light shining through a crack of a door. She looked back once more where she could hear Byakuya screaming louder than ever before, and shut her eyes tightly._

"_Bya-kun…please be okay…don't leave me…" she whispered. She braced herself, wiped away her tears and sighed, opening the door to be greeted with a blinding light.  
_

Rukia gasped as she awoke, sitting up straight, covered in sweat. She blinked a couple times, then groaned, falling back onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"That dream again…" she sighed. It's been ten years since Jushiro Ukitake found her and brought her to his orphanage. Ten years since her brother had he would come back for her.

He never did.

Rukia, currently seventeen years old, lived in an orphanage with fifteen other children under the care of Jushiro Ukitake. Once she had escaped from her horrible house, she would walk around, not getting too close, waiting. Waiting for her brother to come running up to her, grinning. But he never did. She waited for days on end, but Byakuya never came. Then one day, Ukitake saw her, and found out Rukia no longer had a family, and brought her to his orphanage. Ever since, Rukia has lived there, and prayed that Byakuya would somehow find her and they would be reunited.

But that never happened.

But no matter what, Rukia wouldn't lose hope and knew that someday, _one day_, she and Byakuya would be together again. She was sure of it.

"Rukia-chaaaaan!" a girl's voice called, echoing throughout her room. Rukia looked towards the door and saw a girl with bright pink hair bouncing towards her. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it, Yachiru?" she asked. Yachiru grinned.

"Good morning! Ukitake-san needs you!" she said. Rukia sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be down in a bit, just let me change…"

"Okay, but hurry! He looked really serious!" Yachiru said, jumping on Rukia's bed. Rukia sighed.

"Yachiru, c'mon, I don't have time to play today. Get out so I can change, okay? Sorry."

Yachiru stopped bouncing, falling onto her behind on Rukia's bed and huffed. "You're no fun, Rukia." She pouted, hopping off of the bed. She said goodbye quickly and skipped out of the room, looking for someone else to annoy.

Rukia sighed and went to her closet, changing into a plain dress, and then went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. Once she was finished, she walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Rukia!" someone called out. Rukia looked in the direction of the voice and smiled.

"Renji! Hey!" she said. Renji grinned and walked beside her.

Renji was Rukia's best friend. Once she had came to the orphanage, nobody wanted to talk to her, except for Renji, that is. And they immediately became best friends. Rukia also had two other best friends; Shinji and Ulquiorra, who had only recently come to the orphanage.

"What's up?" Renji asked. Rukia shrugged.

"Ukitake-san wants to talk to me, apparently. Probably about a job." She sighed.

"Right, your birthday's tomorrow..."

"Anyways, I'll see you later…I should go talk to him…bye…"

"Yeah, okay. See you." Renji said as Rukia entered Ukitake's office.

"Ukitake-san?" Rukia asked. Ukitake looked up from his desk and smiled lightly.

"Ah…Rukia, please sit down." He said. Rukia nodded and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Listen, Rukia, you're turning eighteen tomorrow and you know what that means…"

"Yeah, I've got to start fending for myself and get a job, I know…"

"I've gotten you a job at the coffee shop in downtown Karakura. The owner also owns an apartment building, and you'll be staying there for free, but only for the first few months. After a bit, you have to start paying the rent. The pay isn't too great, but it's something." Ukitake told her. Rukia nodded and sighed.

"So I really have to leave, huh?" she muttered.

"You know we'll all miss you." Ukitake said. Rukia looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks so much for getting me this job, Ukitake-san. It was really kind of you to do this for me…I really appreciate it. Should I start packing now?"

"Well, if you want…You'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, if that's alright with you."

"…it's fine." Rukia said. Ukitake smiled and nodded.

"So that's it?" Rukia asked. Ukitake nodded and Rukia said good-bye, leaving the office. She shut the door behind her and sighed, leaning against the wall, looking up.

"Bya-kun…" she whispered. "Where are you…?" she slid down the wall, sitting on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, hiding her face as tears spilled down her cheeks. She missed her brother. _So much_. She just wished she could be with him, instead of here, alone, living in an orphanage. She wouldn't believe Byakuya was dead, either. No. Rukia was _positive_ Byakuya wasn't dead.

She wondered what he looked like now. The last time Rukia saw him, he was twelve years old, and had messy black hair that reached his chin and always fell over his dark blue eyes. He had a goofy manner, and was always grinning stupidly (whenever their parents weren't around). He spent every minute of the day with Rukia. Byakuya was very kind, and cared about everyone, but mostly Rukia. He had told Rukia that she didn't have to worry about their parents because he would protect her from them.

Whenever their parents made to hit Rukia, Byakuya would jump in front and take the blow. Rukia never got too many injuries, because Byakuya was always there for her. Byakuya had bruises all over his body, and many cuts and scars. People would ask him how he got them, and he replied, saying he was clumsy and got hurt a lot.

Rukia was so grateful for a brother like him. He never harmed anyone and never thought of himself. He always thought of others first, and was never selfish. He always made Rukia smile, even when she was in the worst moods, and had never gotten mad at her. Words couldn't describe how much Rukia missed him.

"Rukia, is that you?" a quiet voice called out. Rukia quickly looked up to see Ulquiorra staring at her curiously. Rukia turned pink and quickly stood up, dusting herself off. She coughed.

"Are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked. Rukia nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I was just…thinking about stuff…"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Sitting like that? It looks like you have been crying…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it. It's just…things have been really confusing lately. That's all."

"Oh…" Ulquiorra said. "…Do you want to go for a walk with me? Around the park?"

"Sure, that'd be nice… I need some fresh air, anyway." Rukia said as they slipped on their shoes and walked outside. They talked during the short walk to the park, sitting on the swings once they got there. Rukia looked down and sighed as she swung lightly back and forth.

"Are you sure something isn't wrong?" Ulquiorra asked, raising an eyebrow. Rukia smiled, looking at him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just…I'm going to miss this place, I guess…" she said, looking back down. Ulquiorra blinked.

"What do you mean? It's not like you're leaving…"

"Actually, I am…" Rukia said, and Ulquiorra frowned confusedly.

"What?"

"I'm turning eighteen tomorrow."

"Really?" Ulquiorra gasped. "You never told me this!"

Rukia shrugged. "I'm going to working in a coffee shop downtown and living in an apartment…wow, living on my own…" she laughed lightly, looking up at the clouds.

"You're going to look for your brother, aren't you?" Ulquiorra asked softly. "Now that you can finally roam around, away from the orphanage, you're going to look for him…"

"Yeah, I'm not giving up. I'm going to find him, I just know it. I don't know how, but I will." Rukia sighed.

Ulquiorra looked at her and smiled. "Good luck, then." Rukia looked back at him and smiled lightly.

"Thanks…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter! Thank you _so_ much for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it!  
One thing I wanted to say was... someone said they wanted to see Byakuya soon, but I don't know how I should add him this early into the story... the way I had it going, he wasn't supposed to come in until the last few chapters, but it actually _would_ be better if he came in earlier...but I don't know how to add him in, like I said, so if anyone has any ideas, go ahead and tell me them :D  
So yeah, this chapter isn't too serious, and neither is the next one, or the next few for that matter... I figure I need to atleast add some humorous (it's actually not that funny, my sense of humor sucks. XD) chapters, because an entire story with only serious matters isn't very fun to read... in my opinion, atleast. But I promise once I get into it, it'll be more serious and the actual storyline will start.. but yeah, thanks to everyone who's reading this story, favoriting it, alerting it and reviewing, it makes me really happy:)  
Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**  
Another thing I forgot to add in Chapter 1, I obviously don't own Bleach or any of the characters. That's why it's called _fan_fiction.  
**Yeah, just making that clear...don't wanna get sued or anything...lol  
****  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rukia-chaaaan!! Wake up! It's your birthday!" a loud voice called as her bed began to wobble as someone began to jump on it. Rukia groaned and shut her eyes tightly, grabbing her pillow and putting it over her head.

"Shinji, go away." She said, her voice muffled by the pillow. Shinji ignored her and continued to jump on her bed.

"But Rukiaaaa!" he whined. "It's your birthday! You're eighteen! Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

"I'm going to kill you." Rukia grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Shinji grinned and stopped jumping, hopping off the bed. Rukia yawned and threw her pillow at an unsuspecting Shinji who got hit in the face.

"Aw, c'mon Rukia! Stop being grumpy and get up! We're goin' to the mall to get you something! Ukitake is letting us!"

"Huh? But I don't want anyth-"

"Great! Get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes! We're waiting!" Shinji said cheerfully, rushing out of her room. Rukia sighed and got out of her bed.

"Why am I friends with these idiots again?" she asked herself grumpily as she got ready.  
She sighed. '_So I'm eighteen now, huh?_' she thought. '_Today's my last day here…_'  
Tomorrow, Rukia would be leaving for her new home and job. Things weren't going to be easy, so she'd definitely have to work hard. Not to mention how much she'd have to look around and research to find her brother.

Once she was ready, as Rukia began to walk down the stairs, she noticed Ukitake talking to Renji with a stern face, Shinji and Ulquiorra beside them.

"…and I'm trusting you, okay Renji? Don't loose the keys, drive responsibly, and _please_, _no more picking up girls_." Ukitake said. Renji laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"That was only _once_, Ukitake-san!" he complained.

Shinji turned and noticed Rukia and grinned. "Rukia! Let's go!" The rest looked at her and smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" they all said cheerfully. Rukia blinked.

"Thanks…" she smiled lightly.

"Ukitake-san is letting us take you to the mall!" Renji grinned. "So when we get there, you can pick out whatever you want as a birthday present and goodbye gift!"

Shinji smacked Renji on the back of the head. "Idiot, don't make her feel more depressed. You don't have to remind her she's leaving tomorrow." He looked at Rukia and smiled. "Anyway, let's get going."

"Thanks guys, but I really don't need you to do anything for me. I mean, staying here is just fine with m-"

"Great! Let's get going!" they all said. Rukia huffed as she was dragged outside to the car. Ukitake said goodbye, chuckling as he shut the door once all four were outside.

"W-wait, Ukitake isn't coming?" Rukia asked.

"Nope, we're going alone!" Shinji said as he threw Rukia into the backseat, getting in after her. Ulquiorra sat in the passenger seat as Renji got into the driver's seat. Rukia's eyes widened.

"_No. Way. _Renji is driving?!" she quickly tried to escape, but Renji had locked the door so she couldn't get out. Rukia sighed and slumped down into her seat as Renji started the gas. "We're all going to die."

"Hey, I'm not that bad at driving!" Renji said, offended. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"Just drive." He told Renji, who nodded and switched the lever, then put his foot down on the gas. The car sped backwards. Rukia screamed.

"Renji, you _idiot_! You put it on reverse!" she yelled.

"…Oops?"

"This is going to be a loooong ride…" Shinji slighed, slouching down in his seat and pulling his hat over his eyes.

* * *

Once they had gotten to the mall in one piece, Shinji was trying to pull a stubborn Rukia out of the back seat, while Renji searched around for the car keys he had _already_ lost, and Ulquiorra just stood there, shaking his head and sighing.

"I found them!" Renji cried after half an hour of searching. "They were in my pocket! I – _oomph!_" he yelled out as Ulquiorra angrily shoved a shopping cart in his direction, sending it crashing into his stomach.

"Rukia, get out of the trunk, dammit!" Shinji yelled.

"No! I don't want to go in!" Rukia's muffled yells were heard from inside the trunk.

"How did she get in there…?" Ulquiorra asked quietly. Shinji shrugged.

"Rukia, come on! Today is your last day here! At least let us do something fun with you!" Renji said, banging on the trunk. Rukia let out a big sigh.

"Fine," her voice was muffled. "Just get me out of here…it smells really bad…"

Once Rukia was out of the trunk, the four headed inside the mall, looking around in awe.

"I've always wondered what a mall looked like…" Renji muttered. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Alright, pick a present, Rukia!" Shinji said, grinning. Rukia turned pink.

"Guys, I don't want anything, really…and Ukitake-san is just wasting his money."

"Hey isn't wasting it! He wants to get you something, Rukia! At least be a little happy!" Shinji said. Rukia sighed.

"I don't want anything." She repeated. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, you'll find something in here that you'll want…look at the size of this place…"

"…where did Renji go?" Shinji asked. They all blinked. They turned to see Renji at the water fountain, smirking while talking to a blushing teenage girl. Rukia huffed and marched over to him, grabbing him by the ponytail and pulling him back.

"H-hey, Rukia! C'mon, no fair!" Renji yelled as he was dragged away. "I'll call you!" he yelled to the girl.

"Renji you idiot, now isn't the time to be flirting!" Ulquiorra sighed once they were together again. Suddenly, Rukia gasped. The three boys quickly looked at her, and saw that she was staring in front of her, eyes wide. They looked in front to see a shop window, where on one of the little stands, sat a white bunny doll. Rukia quickly ran up to the window and stared at the bunny inside.

"It's so…_cute_!" she squealed, pressing her face against the glass. Renji raised an eyebrow. Did Rukia just … squeal?

"Is that what you want?" he asked. Rukia nodded, grinning.

"But it's only five dollars." Shinji said, pointing towards the price tag. Rukia ignored him and quickly ran into the shop, picking up the doll.

"It's called a … Chappy doll?" Ulquiorra said, reading the tag.

"Can I have it?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't you rather have something … cooler than a five dollar rabbit doll?" Renji asked.

Rukia shrugged, looking down at the bunny. "I don't want Ukitake-san to spend a lot of money…and this bunny is so cute…" she said quietly. Ulquiorra smiled lightly.

"Well, if she likes it, why not?" he said. Renji and Shinji shrugged, agreeing. They took the bunny from Rukia and brought it to the front, paying for it with Ukitake's credit card.

"Here," Renji said, handing the bag to Rukia once they left the store. Rukia grinned and hugged him, Ulquiorra and Shinji.

"Thanks, guys…" she said quietly. "You guys don't know how much I'm going to miss you…"

"Yeah, we'll miss you too…" Renji smiled. "But make sure to visit, okay? Anyway, we'll be out too…soon." He said, blinking.

"I'm hungry…let's go eat…" Shinji said. They all agreed and headed for the food court, Rukia clutching the bag tightly.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she looked up at the moon.

"Renji…do you think I'll find him?" Rukia asked. Renji blinked.

"Who?"

"My brother…" Rukia said quietly. It was now nearly midnight, and Renji and Rukia had decided to go for a walk once they had gotten back from the mall, and they were currently beside the river.

"Your… brother?" Renji asked. He sighed, looking up at the stars. "Well, I can't say for sure…but I think you will. Knowing you, you're not going to give up until you find him, and I think you will." Rukia looked at him and smiled. She hopped onto the brick wall that separated the river and the grass and walked across it carefully, holding her Chappy doll tightly.

"Rukia, careful." Renji warned.

"Huh?" Rukia asked, turning to look at Renji. Suddenly, she tripped over a crack and gasped. Right before she had fallen into the flowing river, Renji had leaped up and grabbed Rukia around her waist, pulling her off of the wall.

"Damn, you're fast." Rukia gasped as Renji set her on the grass. Renji let out a big sigh of relief and fell onto the grass, lying on his back.

"Don't scare me like that…" he muttered. Rukia smiled and fell beside him, clutching her rabbit doll to her chest as they stared at the stars.

"Renji… you won't forget me, will you?" Rukia asked quietly. Renji looked at her.

"Are you kidding me? Rukia, you're my best friend! I could never forget someone like you." He laughed. Rukia smiled.

"That's good… and just so you know… I won't forget you. No matter what. I won't forget Shinji or Ulquiorra, either. You guys are my best friends, and I really don't want to leave without you…"

"Good to hear." Renji smiled. "Now, c'mon. You should go in and sleep. Tomorrow's important…or should I stay today…man, it's late…" Rukia nodded and they stood up, dusting themselves off and heading back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm _so _sorry I haven't been updating!! I've been so busy lately, I haven't had a chance. But here's the next chapter (yay?) XD**

I was thinking of just stopping this story, because I had only gotten two reviews for the last chapter, so it seemed like nobody really liked this, but then I got a really nice review so I decided to continue this for the people who actualy read it.  
**It would really help if I got some more reviews, though. So please review!! **

**This chapter isn't too interesting, but the next one will be, promise.**

* * *

Rukia sighed as she put her new Chappy doll into the nearly full suitcase Ukitake had found for her. She looked around her now empty room. She smiled lightly as she thought of all of the memories that had taken place here.

"I'm gonna miss this place…" Rukia said quietly, zipping up the suitcase and dragging it out of the room. She pulled it down the stairs, where she was ambushed by Yumichika, Ikkaku, Shunsui, Nanao, Soi Fon, Izuru and Shuuhei.

"Rukia, you're seriously leaving?" Ikkaku asked. Soi Fon smacked him on the back of the head.

"What does it look like, badly?"

"Soi Fon, c'mon… don't get him angry…" Yumichika said quietly as Ikkaku's face darkened.

"At least drink with us!" Shunsui said, grinning stupidly. Nanao sighed.

"You got the alcohol again, didn't you?" she asked tiredly.

"Wha'? You want some, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked. Nanao snatched the bottle from his hands.

"No, Shunsui, you aren't even legal yet! Stop stealing Ukitake-san's brother's liquor! Why he stores it here, I don't know…"

"Aw, but Nanao-chan!"

"_No._"

"C'mon! Nanao-channn… Oh, sweet, sweet Nanao-chan. Precious little Nana-" Nanao quickly smashed Shunsui on the back of the head with the bottle, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Rukia blinked. "Can I… go now?"

"But, hold on! Are you going to come and visit?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yeah, you have to visit!" Izuru said.

"I'll obviously visit." Rukia smiled. "But I have to go now… Ukitake-san is waiting… bye guys, I'll miss you!" she said, rushing out the door.

"Bye! Good luck!" they all shouted. Outside, other teens were waiting.

"…She's here, quick!" someone whispered quickly. Suddenly, Grimmjow, Nemu, Renji, Ulquiorra and Shinji popped out of the bushes. But Ulquiorra had tripped over a tree root and fell face first into the grass.

"Merry Christma- shit… wrong one..." Grimmjow said, smacking his forhead. "Uhh, we'll miss you?" he said. Rukia blinked and noticed that they had made a large colorful banner with rabbits all over it, saying 'We'll miss you, Rukia! Good luck!'

"Wow, guys…" Rukia laughed. Ukitake honked the car horn.

"Aww…" Shinji said.

"Bye, Rukia!" they all yelled, rushing up and hugging her, or giving her a small gift as a memory. Rukia felt like she was near tears.

"Man, I'm going to miss you guys so much…" she said, wiping her eyes from the small tears that had escaped. She quickly gave them all hugs, then put her suitcase into the car trunk and hopped into the front, waving as Ukitake drove off.

"Bye!" all of her friends shouted again as they drove down the street. Rukia turned around and looked behind her until the orphanage disappeared from her view. She turned back around and sighed, strapping in her seat belt. She looked forward sadly. Ukitake saw her from the corner of his eyes and smiled lightly.

"Rukia, please don't be sad… You know you can always come visit us, and you're always welcome."

"I know, I just… it's hard, leaving everyone after living with them for so long…" Rukia said, laughing lightly. Ukitake smiled and looked forward. After about ten minutes, he parked in front of a small building.

Rukia looked to see a large glass window that was most of the front wall. Inside she saw many tables and people sitting at them. It looked nice, from what she could see. She noticed the apartment beside the coffee shop, and knew that was where she would be living now. Rukia sighed as she got out of the car, grabbing her suitcase. She followed Ukitake to the apartment as he pulled out a key and entered, Rukia following. She looked around. It was a nice little lobby, with an elevator, stairs, and many different doors. She and Ukitake went into one of the elevators.

"Your apartment is on the fifth floor, and this is your key." Ukitake told Rukia, handing the key to her. "Your room number is 364, don't forget it."

"364. Got it." Rukia nodded. Once the elevator reached the fifth floor, Rukia felt nervous. The two stepped off to be greeted by a kind looking lady who smiled at them. She was wearing a black kimono and had long black hair braided under her chin.

"Ah, Ukitake-san! Welcome!" she said in a kind voice. She looked at Rukia and smiled warmly. "You must be Rukia; I'm Unohana Retsu, your landlord and boss. It's very nice to meet you." She said, bowing. Rukia quickly bowed in response and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me stay here and giving me a job. I promise to work hard and start paying the rent as soon as I can."

"That's good." Unohana said, smiling. Ukitake smiled.

"Well, I'll let you take it from here, Unohana." He said. "I should get going… who knows what Renji is doing right now…" he rolled his eyes, sighing. Unohana smiled and Rukia laughed lightly. Ukitake looked at Rukia and smiled, giving her a quick hug before entering the elevator again.

"Good luck, Rukia! Visit soon!" He said before the elevator doors shut.

Unohana looked at Rukia. "Well, I'll show you to your apartment and give you your uniform. I also have to go over the rules with you…" she said and Rukia nodded. The two walked down the hall until they stopped at the door numbered 364 on it in bright green paint. Unohana pulled out a key and opened the door, leading Rukia inside, who gasped.

It wasn't too big, but Rukia loved it. The walls were a light blue, and the floor was wooden. The first room was the living room, and it had a small couch and coffee table, and a sliding glass door leading to a balcony. There was also a television on a stand in the corner. The kitchen was connected to it, and then on the other side were doors, which were most likely the bedroom and bathroom.

"Unohana-san, it's amazing!" Rukia gasped, walking into the bedroom, which to Rukia's delight, had Chappy wallpaper. It had light green furniture, like a dresser, desk, and chair. The bed was large with white flower print sheets. It looked much like a child's room, but it was exactly what Rukia liked.

"I'm glad you like it," Unohana said, "but now we have to go over information about your job and apartment." Rukia nodded, walking in front of her to listen. Unohana handed her a black bag.

"Your work uniform is in there." She told Rukia, who nodded.

"Alright, Unohana cleared her throat. "You will work every day except for Wednesdays and Saturdays, which are your days off, from seven in the morning until ten at night, with two breaks in between." Rukia nodded in understanding.

"You are being allowed to stay here for free, but only for a little while. You must start paying the rent when you can afford it." Unohana went on, telling Rukia more about her job, and telling her that she should head to the coffee shop now to begin work, and that the manager Isane would help her out.

Once Unohana left, Rukia changed into her work uniform, looking at it in interest. It was a plain beige colored dress with short sleeves that reached Rukia's knees, with a white apron over it with a nametag saying 'Rukia' in swirly black letters pinned to it. She sighed and put the apartment key into her pocket once she was ready, locking the door and walking out. She went down the elevator and out of the apartment, walking into the shop next door. Many people stared at Rukia once she entered, making her feel awkward. She turned pink and quickly walked up to the counter, where a boy with long black hair stood. He looked extremely shy and nervous. Rukia looked at his nametag; it said 'Hanataro'.

"Umm, hi, I'm Rukia…I was just hired, and Unohana-san said to look for… Isane?" she said.

"O-oh! Welcome!" the boy said quickly. "I'm Hanataro. Isane-san is in the back, yelling at some of the workers so just go a head and tell her you're here." He smiled. Rukia nodded and thanked him, walking behind the counter and into the back, where s he saw a lady with short silver hair yelling at a boy with spiky hair with … bells on the ends?

"… and this is the _fifth_ time this month, Kenpachi! _Five_ customers have complained! What is wrong with you?" the lady yelled. Rukia cleared her throat and the lady stopped, looking at her. She blinked.

"Um, I'm Rukia… are you … Isane?" Rukia asked. Isane stood straight and smiled.

"Yes, welcome Rukia!" she said. She ignored a confused Kenpachi and walked up to Rukia. "Here, I'll show you around and introduce you to some of the workers…" Isane said, directing Rukia out of the back door and into the main area.

After about an hour, Rukia knew all of the rules, how to serve customers, and met some of the other employees. So far, she had met Hanataro, Gin, Toshiro, Orihime, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Kenpachi, Ganju, and Uryuu. Isane said there were a couple more employees, and to watch out for a 'Kon' and 'Urahara'.

Once Rukia was left to work, she sighed nervously.

"Rukia, can you bring these to table four?" Mizuiro asked. Rukia nodded and took the tray from him, being careful to not spill the three coffees on it, and walked to the fourth table.

"Here you go," she said, smiling, putting the coffees on the table. The people thanked her and took their drinks, and just as Rukia was about to walk back, she noticed Hanataro at a table where two teenage boys were sitting. One had purposely spilled his drink onto the floor, and just as Hanataro was about to leave to get him another, the boy tripped Hanataro, sending him crashing to the ground, two cups of ice water falling onto his head. The boys laughed loudly. Rukia growled and slammed the tray onto an empty table, storming over.

"Hey!" she yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The boys immediately stropped laughing and looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What do you want, shorty?" the boy with brown hair asked, standing up and towering over Rukia. She wasn't fazed.

"Why did you do that to him?" she asked angrily.

The boy shrugged. "I felt like it." He smirked.

"Rukia, don't worry…" Hanataro said quietly, flicking ice cubes out of his hair.

"No! That isn't fair!" Rukia said. She turned to the boy. "Apologize to him!" The boy scoffed.

"Yeah right, just leave me alone." He said.

"Aizen, come on. Let's just go." The other boy said. Aizen rolled his eyes and nodded. He pushed past Rukia roughly. Rukia narrowed her eyes. She turned around quickly.

"Wait!" she yelled after them. Aizen turned around curiously, only to be punched in the face. He gasped, eyes widening as he clutched a bloody and broken nose.

"Bastard!" Rukia yelled. "Don't _ever_ do that to one of my friends again!" Aizen's eyes widened and he and the other boy quickly rushed out of the café. The customers blinked, not saying a thing, then suddenly went back to their conversations as if nothing happened.

"Thanks…" Hanataro said quietly, picking up the cups on the floor. Rukia smiled lightly.

"No problem…" she said. She helped him pick up the cups, then placed them on a tray, which Hanataro grabbed.

"I think you broke his nose…" Hanataro laughed lightly. Rukia laughed.

"He deserved it." She sighed.

"_Damn_, new girl!" someone shouted. Rukia looked up to see a boy in the work uniform, also wearing a green and white striped bucket hat, looking at her, impressed. "You sure can punch!" he laughed. Rukia saw that he had messy blonde hair and brown eyes that were hidden by the hat. Beside him was another boy, with wild dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, grinning. Both were very good looking and Rukia noticed that many girls in the café had swooned and squealed when they appeared.

"That was awesome!" the brown haired boy said, laughing. "Man, I've been wanting to punch Aizen for _so_ long!"

"I'm Urahara." The boy with the green hat said.

"Kon." The brown haired boy said.

"Oh, I'm Rukia." She smiled. '_So these are the two guys Isane said to watch out for? They don't seem too bad… and all of the girls seem to like them…_'

"Kon! Urahara! Get your lazy asses back over here!" Kenpachi yelled from the back.

"Uh oh, we better go, bye cutie!" Kon said, winking as the two rushed off. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Rukia! You come here too! I need your help!" Isane called. Rukia quickly went behind the counter and into the back, where she suddenly bumped into someone. The person had been holding a tray full of ice cold water and juice, so when they fell, it poured all over the both of them. Rukia gasped. She quickly pulled her wet hair out of her face and looked in front of her to see a boy with bright orange hair looking down at himself, sighing. He looked up at Rukia, brown eyes filled with annoyance.

"Next time watch where you're going, idiot." He said, standing up and shaking his hair. "Damn… now my uniform is all messed up…"

"Hey! You bumped into _me_! You should say sorry!" Rukia yelled, standing up. The boy was more than a foot taller than her, so Rukia probably didn't seem to scary to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"No, _you_ bumped into _me_. Dope." He said, walking off.

"Hold on!" Rukia yelled, grabbing his sleeve. He turned around and looked at her tiredly.

"You better say sorry!" Rukia said. The boy rolled his eyes.

"No." and he left.

"H-Hey! Get back here, you freaky berry head!!" Rukia yelled. The boy was long gone. She huffed and looked down.

"Great, he left the mess for _me_ to clean up…" she muttered angrily, grabbing a mop. '_That damn idiot… and what was up with his hair? Who would die it that color?_'

----------

Rukia sighed tiredly as she entered her apartment. Her hair was messy, her clothes were stained pink from the juice, and she was sticky. Today was _not_ a good day.

She quickly changed into her pajamas and looked at the clock. 10:30 PM. She yawned and hopped into her bed. Rukia didn't sleep right away. She clutched her Chappy doll against her tightly as she thought of the orphanage, Shinji, Ulquiorra, and especially Renji. She already missed them. Then her thoughts drifted to her brother, and her eyes widened hopefully. She realized today was Thursday, and after tomorrow, she had a day off. She decided that she would go around town, and look for her brother. Rukia began to think of ways she could look for him, then drifted off, dreaming of her brother.

* * *

**...Yeeah. I hope that wasn't _too _bad...  
Please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update (well, I'll try... I already have the next one written, anyway)!  
Next chapter has someone special in it! Yay for special characters! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha! Chapter four. XD **

**Yeah, I don't think it's that great of a chapter… I know I said this one would be more interesting, but I don't know if it is. T.T I didn't bother to edit it, either. I think it's fine (though it probably isn't), and I want to hurry up and go play Guitar Hero… I love that game. XD Plus I was working on a Bleach AMV oO Aizen and Hinamori to 'Angels' by Within Temptations. w00t!  
Another thing, is anyone going to Anime North? Tell me if you are, because I'm going!! Haha, I'm so psyched to see Johnny Yong Bosch :D I'd love to see other people there XD  
Moving on...**

**This chapter isn't really from Rukia's POV, it's from someone else's (the special character! Yay!). I also figured out how to add 'him' into the story! Haha! XD  
…If you haven't figured out who the special character is yet, then… I dunno o.o  
But yeah. I hope it's okay. Sorry if it's shorter than usual. **

_Note; writing like this (in italics without quotation marks) are flashbacks. Yay flashbacks. XD_

**

* * *

**"Hurry up, everyone is already in the car!" a woman's voice rang through the house. A male with long black hair straightened his tie and sighed. He exited his room and went down the stairs, where a woman was waiting, hands on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently. 

"The play has already started, Byakuya!" she complained.

"Sorry, Rangiku." Byakuya said. "I was just… I got sidetracked."

"Oh well. Let's get going, then." Rangiku sighed, grabbing her purse then exiting the house with Byakuya, heading for the car. Byakuya frowned deeply, remembering what had happened a few minutes ago.

_Byakuya sighed and ran a hand through his long hair and entered his room. He flipped on the lights and television, and headed for his closet. _

"_Please, I'm your best friend! Just tell me what's wrong!" a girl on the TV shouted at her friend. _

"_I… I can't." the other girl said, crying. Byakuya glanced at the TV. He rolled his eyes and turned away. Teenage dramas these days. _

"_Why not? You can tell me anything! Just tell me!" the friend shouted. _

"_He beats me, okay?" The girl yelled. Byakuya blinked, stopping what he was doing. "My dad beats me!" _

_Byakuya whirled around, facing the TV, but he wasn't paying attention to the girl who was sobbing in her friend's arms. He only thought of his sister, Rukia, and how she was beat by _their_ father. Byakuya's heart tightened. He sat down in a chair and clasped his hands together, looking down. He let his hair fall over his face as he thought._

"_Rukia…" he whispered. Byakuya felt horrible. He was such a _horrible_ brother. What kind of brother would leave his little sister on their own!? He was ashamed of himself. He didn't even know where Rukia was!_

"Sorry it took so long." Rangiku said, getting into the front seat. She gave Gin, who was driving, a quick peck, then put her seat belt on. Byakuya got into the back beside Yoruichi and put his seat belt on, and Gin drove off.

"We're half an hour late." Yoruichi said, looking at her watch. Gin shrugged.

"Oh well, the beginnings are always boring, anyway."

"Hey, I don't mean to make us any more late, but do you think we could stop at a café? I need some coffee." Rangiku said.

"I guess so, but we'd better be quick." Gin said.

"I think there's a really good one around here. A friend told me about it, it's called The Fourth Division or something." Yoruichi offered. Gin nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard of that one. It's close anyway, so let's go there. What do you think, Byakuya?"

"Hm?" Byakuya looked at Gin, having not paid attention to anything that was going on. Gin sighed.

"Never mind… you've been so… out of it, lately. Anything wrong?"

"No, everything is fine." Byakuya muttered, looking out of the window.

"Whatever…"

* * *

"Hey, Rukia, go serve the people at table ten, okay? I'm too busy." Kenpachi said, and Rukia nodded, heading for the table where two males and two females sat, dressed very fancy. Rukia blinked. They must have been heading somewhere. 

"Hello, can I get you anything?" Rukia asked once she reached the table. They all looked up at her, aside from one of the men with long black hair, who was facing the other direction, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the table. She could tell he was either deep in thought or daydreaming.

The man with silver hair smiled widely at Rukia. "Ah, yes. Four coffees, please."

"Sure, one second." Rukia smiled. "If you need me again, my name is Ru - " Rukia was cut off when a large crash was heard from the back. She gasped and winced. "Umm, excuse me. I have to go check on that… I'll be back in a moment!" she rushed off.

"Aww, she was cute!" Rangiku laughed. "So pretty! Did you see her eyes?"

"She was so tiny, she looked so young!" Yoruichi said.

Gin rolled his eyes. Rangiku noticed and huffed. Then she saw Byakuya, who wasn't even looking at them, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you should a' seen her, Byakuya. She was gorgeous. Maybe you could've asked her out?" Rangiku winked.

"Hey, I thought _I _was his date!" Yoruichi complained. Byakuya turned to look at them.

"No offence to you in any way, Yoruichi, but you guys… I'm not ready to date again… after what happened…"

"Byakuya, you have to move on." Rangiku said sadly. "Don't dwell on the past."

"I know, but - "

"Here you go!" Rukia came back to their table with a tray holding their coffees. Byakuya looked at her, and felt something odd inside of him. As if he knew her, but couldn't remember from where.

"Thank you," Rangiku said, smilking as Rukia placed their coffees infront of them and left.

"So, Byakuya. I saw you gawking at that waitress…" Gin smirked, sipping his coffee.

"I wasn't." Byakuya sighed. "She just … she looked very familiar."

"_Sure_ she did." Rangiku laughed.

"I'm going to the restroom." Byakuya sighed, standing up and leaving the table. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Rukia came back to their table. Everyone nodded.

"How old are you?" Rangiku asked curiously. Rukia blinked.

"Oh, I'm eighteen."

"Really?" Rangiku gasped. "You look so much younger! Wow, you're so lucky! What's your name?" she grinned.

"Rukia…"

"Ooh, Rukia? That name sounds really familiar…like I've heard it somewhere… but anyway, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Rangiku, stop asking so many questions." Gin laughed. Rukia turned pink.

"So do you need anything? Rukia asked. They shook their heads and Rukia nodded, bowing and leaving. Then, Byakuya came back to the table.

"We should get going soon." Yoruichi said. They nodded and finished their coffees, standing up. Rangiku insisted they leave a nice tip for the waitress, so they ended up leaving about thirty dollars, when they only intended on leaving about ten. Once they left, Rukia came back to clean up and picked up the money, frowning in confusion when she saw the extra thirty dollars. She blinked and walked up the front counter where Hanataro was.

"Hana… these people left an extra thirty dollars… what should I do?" she asked. Hanataro's eyes widened, then he laughed.

"Rukia! That's a tip! That means it's extra money left especially for you because you've given them good service! Wow, but to leave a _thirty_ dollar tip…" Hanataro laughed again and Rukia tured pink, smiling. She had never gotten a tip before…

* * *

**Lol, thirty dollar tip. XD It might seem a bit over the top to some, but I don't think so. When my friend first started her job at a café, she got a thirty dollar tip from these two people. It was funny so I decided to use it ****… Anyway;**

**I don't think this story is going to be even ten chapters, judging by the rate I'm going at… I think I'm putting too much in each chapter… Should I shorten them?****Like, each chapter is atleast 1000 words, so maybe I should split it into two chapters, then upload those two chapters at the same time so it makes it seem a bit longer, unless you guys have no problem with short stories.  
Either that, or you guys could start giving me some more ideas for stuff that you'd like me to add in between. I'd like it a lot if you shared your ideas :D  
Thanks for reading! Please review! (I'm barely getting any reviews… I'd love you forever if you reviewed!) **

…Damn, I talk too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I'm REAL sorry about not updating sooner.. I've just been so busy… T.T but I promise since this took so long, I'll upload the next chapter faster, maybe by Sunday. Maybe even Friday, since I don't have school that day. Okay? Sorry again!  
One more thing, I feel like a TOTAL idiot for not noticing this. Someone pointed out that I put Gin in the list of people that worked at the coffee shop…please ignore that, he doesn't work there. Originally, he was going to, but then I changed that around and made him Byakuya's friend, but forgot to change that sentence… I'm **_**really**_** sorry. T.T**

_

* * *

_

"Let's see…" Rukia muttered to herself, looking through a map of Karakura. She walked down the busy streets of the town and frowned in confusion. First, she was looking for any businesses or something of the sort that said 'Kuchiki'. At home, she had flipped through every phonebook she could find, and Kuchiki was nowhere in any of them. But that didn't mean Byakuya no longer lived here; a lot of people weren't in the phone book… right?

Her second idea was to ask around. It might sound a bit stupid, to randomly ask people on the streets about a 'Byakuya Kuchiki', but Rukia was desperate. And if that didn't work… Rukia didn't know what she'd do. She'd think of something, though.

"Hmm…" Rukia walked down the streets, looking up at the shop signs. She wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of her, so she occasionally slammed into someone, getting a glare in return. After a couple more minutes of useless searching and glares sent her way, Rukia leaned against a brick wall of an ice cream parlor and looked down. She sighed and kicked around a stick that was on the ground in front of her.

"Excuse me... are you alright?" a voice interrupted Rukia's thoughts and she looked up to see Ichigo looking at her curiously. But… he had dyed his hair black? She frowned deeply.

"Bastard! Go away! I don't have time for your crap." She huffed, looking back down and stuffing her hands into her jean pockets.

"Eh? What did I do?"

"Go away, Ichigo!"

"… Ichigo? I'm not… Ichigo."

Rukia looked up quickly, looking at 'Ichigo's' bewildered expression. Then, she examined him a bit more and realized it really wasn't Ichigo. This man was a bit taller, and more built. His hair was also a bit longer in the back, and he had thick eyelashes. She could also see tattoos on his arms.

"O-oh... I-I'm so sorry, you just… you look a lot like someone I know… oh my God…" Rukia groaned, hiding her red face in her hands. The man chuckled.

"No problem, it was a mistake. Don't be embarrassed." Rukia looked up, her cheeks still red, and smiled lightly.

"I'm _really_ sorry …err, I didn't get your name."

"Kaien." The man grinned. Rukia smiled.

"I'm Rukia."

"Nice to meet you, Rukia! I'm not mad at you, alright? Here, I'll treat you to some ice cream." He gestured to the shop that Rukia was leaning against, winking. Rukia blushed deeper.

"N-no, it's alright..."

"Aw, come on!"

"B-but - " Rukia was cut off as Kaien pulled her into the shop, getting into line.

"So, why were you so sad out there?" Kaien asked once he and Rukia got their ice cream, sitting down at a table. Rukia picked at her ice cream. It was chocolate, her favourite, but she didn't feel too hungry.

"I was just… I'm looking for someone."

"Really? Who?" Kaien asked, his mouth full of ice cream.

Rukia looked up at him, and sighed deeply. "Have you ever… heard of anyone named… Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki?" Kaien repeated, swallowing his ice cream. He looked up in thought, tapping his spoon against his chin. "…Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

"Oh, okay …" Rukia muttered, looking back down at the table.

"Oi, eat your ice cream before it melts." Kaien laughed.

About ten minutes later, when they'd finished eating, they walked out of the ice cream shop and Kaien looked down at his watch.

"So, what should – _crap_!" he gasped, looking at the time. Rukia looked up at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Argh! I started a new job today, and it's on the opposite side of Karakura. I have to get there quick or I'll be late…" he groaned. He looked at Rukia. "I have to go, okay? I'll see you again another time, alright? I'm really sorry!"

"No, don't worry about it! Good luck!" Rukia smiled and waved as Kaien rushed off. She looked down, still smiling, and headed for her apartment.

She didn't have too much luck with finding Byakuya, but she had other days to try. She was glad she'd met Kaien, though. After meeting him, for some reason she felt much more… happy about moving. At least she had something to look forward to now. She was excited to see Kaien again.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Kaien yelled, rushing out of the large elevator. He was on the company's President's office floor. He had gotten a job as the President's assistant. He walked up to the secretary's desk and cleared his throat.

"Kaien Shiba?" the secretary didn't even look at him, only staring at the computer screen, looking at some files.

"Ah, yes…I just got hired here, and -"

"You're late. The boss isn't happy."

"I'm sorry, I -"

"Oh, just go in." the secretary sighed, pressing a button and opening a glass door to the office, then going back to her typing. Kaien blinked and nodded, heading for the door. As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by a man hopping infront of him.

"Hello, Shiba-kun!" he grinned. Kaien saw that he had long silver hair, and he looked an awful lot like a fox, with his closed eyes and wide smile.

"Uh, hel -"

"I'm Gin Ichimaru, Vice-president!"

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm late, I -"

"No problem! The boss is a bit annoyed, but it's all right!" Kaien noticed that people here sure liked to interrupt.

Gin led Kaien through a series of glass doors (Kaien thought they were completely pointless; but hey, this was the biggest company in Japan. What do you expect?) And told him a bit about the job. Once they finally reached the office, Gin led Kaien in and Kaien saw a man with long black hair writing something down at the desk in the middle of the impossibly large room.

"Sir, Shiba-kun is here!" Gin chirped and the man looked up. He examined Kaien with his dark sapphire eyes and nodded.

"You're late." He said. Kaien nodded.

"Yes, sorry about that… I -"

"Your desk is the one to my right. Do not fool around, I will not accept any idiotic behavior." Kaien was interrupted again. He nodded.

"This is Byakuya Kuchiki, your new boss." Gin muttered in Kaien's ear. "Don't screw up, or he'll have you out of here in the blink of an eye."

"Y-yes, sir…" Kaien said quietly. _'So this is who Rukia was talking about? Hmm…'_ he thanked Byakuya and Gin for the job, and got to work.

**

* * *

Is this one shorter than usual? It seems like it is, to me… Anyway, yeah, Kaien is still alive. And no, he isn't playing an important role, this was just kind of a filler chapter… he won't appear again, most likely. Sorry. XD  
****Please review! … I don't know why, but that last scene was **_**so**_** hard to write. ;-; Sorry if there's any errors or anything, I'm sick and I have a huge headache and it's so hard to concentrate, but I wanted to update for you guys.  
**Hehe… what do you guys want Byakuya's job to be? I mean, it won't play an important part, but if I ever need to mention it again, at least I'll have a job for him… lol. And another thing, seeing the way this story is going, I think I might change it to an Ichi/Ruki friendship story, instead… should I? Or should I keep it ichiruki romance-ish? XD 


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I said I'd probably update on Friday, so here. xD Once again, I've been sick this whole week and I have a huge headache, and it's hard to think, so sorry if there's any errors or anything.  
Nothing really to say about this one, just that I don't like it very much... **

**

* * *

**

"Oi, watch it!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia bumped into him as they walked behind the counter. Rukia growled and kicked him in the shin, making him drop the tray of mugs he was carrying.

Ichigo let out a hiss of pain and clutched his shin. "You little -"

"Rukia! Ichigo! What the hell is going on?" Isane yelled as she came from the back. Ichigo and Rukia froze, turning to Isane, who was staring at them angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Well, you see Isane-san…" Rukia sighed, looking down. Suddenly, she looked up with big, teary eyes. "Ichigo got mad at me for wanting to help him carry the tray, and he tried to throw it at me, and missed. Oh, it was so horrible! He's so mean to me, Isane-san!" Rukia exclaimed, covering her face and pretending to sob.

"O-oh, Rukia! I… I'm sorry! Please calm down!" Isane said, rushing up to her and trying to calm her down. She looked at Ichigo and glared. "Clean this mess up, and leave the poor girl alone." Isane sighed, leaving once Rukia stopped 'crying'. Rukia looked at Ichigo and smirked, wiping away fake tears.

Ichigo growled and clenched his fists tightly. "You are _so_ dead, midget!" he yelled. He huffed and fell to his knees, picking up the broken glass and throwing them onto the tray angrily.

Rukia had been working at the Fourth Division for almost two months now, and things between Ichigo and her were _not_ good. Ever since the day they met, they were at each other's throat, torturing each other in every way possible. Rukia won most of the time with her acting, like she had today. The score was probably around 1473 for Rukia, and 3 for Ichigo.

Rukia had made friends with practically everyone at the coffee shop (aside from Ichigo, of course) and though she missed her friends back at the orphanage, she was having a lot of fun here.

During the entire time Rukia was on her own, she had worked her hardest on looking for her brother, but she was having no luck at all. She checked phonebooks, newspapers, flyers, everything. Nothing had the name 'Kuchiki'. She was worried now; what if Byakuya had left Karakura?

"Rukia!" Ganju's voice snapped Rukia out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" she yelled, rushing off.

* * *

"Man… my head kills…" Rukia groaned as she exited the elevator, and headed for her apartment room. She looked down, shifting through her pocket for her key until suddenly she bumped into someone, sending them both crashing to the ground. 

"What are _you_ doing here?!" a familiar voice yelled. Rukia's face darkened. _No. Way._

"More like what are _you_ doing here?" Rukia yelled back at Ichigo as they stood up. Rukia was no where near his level.

"I live here, for your information." Ichigo huffed, turning away and taking out a key from his pocket.

"Wh-what? _I _live here!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo whirled around to face her.

"Are you serious?!" he yelled. "So I have to put up with you at work _and_ home?!" Rukia growled and kicked him in the shin. "_Stop doing that! Midget!_"

"What are you doing here anyway? Why aren't you with your _family_?" Rukia said angrily. There was no way she was living her if _he_ lived here, too. And on the same floor as her!

"I could ask you the same thing! Why aren't _you_ with _your_ family? I'm sure they miss you, so go back home! I don't want you living near me." Ichigo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Rukia felt a pang in her chest when she heard those words.

"I can't… go home." She whispered. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Just go home; it's better for the both of us."

"I _can't_ go home!" Rukia yelled, looking down and clenching her fists. "I can't, because I don't _have_ a home! I don't have a family!" That was it. Rukia fell to her knees and began to sob. All of the frustration and sadness that had built up inside of her in the past few months flowed out. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"O-oi… c-calm down…" he said frantically, kneeling beside her. He hesitated, then put an arm around her, holding her against his chest. "What do you mean?" he asked her quietly. Rukia looked up at him with teary eyes and Ichigo immediately felt a pang of guilt inside him.

"My family is dead, more than likely… I-I lived in an orphanage since I was seven…" she whispered.

"O-oh, I'm sorry… I didn't… mean to bring it up…" Ichigo said quietly. He surprised himself. Why was he being so nice to her? It was true that crying girls were his weakness, but why was he _hugging_ her and trying to comfort her when they _hated_ each other?

"Yeah, but I think my brother is still alive…and I want to look for him…" Rukia said, wiping her eyes and sighing. "It's kind of sad, really… He protected me, and I couldn't even protect him… I was completely helpless, and I just stood there while he got hurt…" she said bitterly, more to herself than Ichigo, almost forgetting he was there.

"Huh? Protected you? Wha - ?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

"It's kind of a long story… you wouldn't be interested…" Rukia said, laughing lightly as she stood up with Ichigo.

"Yeah, but you can talk about it with me, if you want… let it all out and calm down…" Ichigo offered, shrugging. Rukia smiled up at him.

"Why are you being so nice? A couple minutes ago, we were screaming at each other, and now I'm telling you about my family…" she let out a small laugh. Ichigo smiled lightly and shrugged.

"I dunno…"

"Well, if you want, we can go to my apartment room and I can tell you there… I'd rather not say in the middle of a hallway." Rukia said, looking around. Ichigo nodded and they walked down the hall until Rukia stopped in front of a door.

"No way…" Ichigo muttered. Rukia looked at him curiously. "You live right next to me…" he said, raising an eyebrow. Rukia blinked.

"So…we've been living right next to each other, and haven't even known until now?" she asked, laughing as she opened her door and walking in, closing it after Ichigo entered. "Want anything to drink?" she asked, placing her keys on a table.

"Nah, I'm alright…" Ichigo said, looking around.

Rukia sighed and sat on her couch, looking down and fiddling with her fingers in her lap. Ichigo sat beside her and looked at her curiously.

"Well…my parents used to beat me…" Rukia started. "And I had an older brother, Byakuya, who got beat too… but he hated to see me hurt, so he would protect me. Whenever my parents tried to hurt me, he'd jump in front and get hurt instead."

"Wow…" Ichigo muttered. "What happened to him?"

"One night, after my mom and dad separated, my father got drunk… and he had tried to… rape me…" Rukia said quietly, clutching her hands together tightly. Ichigo's eyes widened. "But then Byakuya came in and grabbed me, taking me to his room… He had this secret passage in his wall, so he put me in there when my dad came into the room. My dad started to hurt Byakuya, so I started yelling, then my dad fount out where I was, but he didn't know how to open the wall. So Byakuya told me to run away, because the passage led outside and that he'd come soon after… so I ran… I ran all the way, and waited for him. I waited every day for him, but he never came. Then Ukitake, a man who runs the orphanage I used to live in, found me and took me to the orphanage and I stayed there until recently… I haven't seen or heard of Byakuya since I was seven…" Rukia finished, wiping away the tears that had escaped.

"And you want to look for him?" Ichigo asked quietly. Rukia nodded, shutting her eyes tightly as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Then… I'll help you." Rukia opened her eyes and turned to look at Ichigo sharply.

"What??"

"I'll help you look for your brother, dope." Ichigo said, smiling lightly. Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled. Without thinking, she gave him a tight hug.

"W-woah, easy!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia quickly broke away from him.

"Sorry…" she said, turning pink and looking down. "I just… thank you… so much."

Ichigo smiled. "No problem. So, do you have any ideas of where he'd be?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and smiled. "Not really, but I've been looking around a lot…"

After that, Rukia began to tell Ichigo of all of her theories and what she had found out (though she hadn't found out very much). It was kind of awkward for her, though. Someone who she hated and always tried to get in trouble, she was now telling her deepest secrets to. Though she was kind of glad. She'd rather they be friends than at each other's throat.

* * *

Err, yeah. I didn't like this chapter at all. To me, it seemed too short, poorly written and rushed T.T  
I tried to redo it, but I couldn't... I'm just not feeling good enough... sorry, guys.  
Please review!

* * *

Return to Top 


	7. Chapter 7

**T.T I'm **_**really**_** bad at updating quick...  
Nothing really to say for this one… it's not too great… sorry.

* * *

**

Kaien let out an annoyed sigh as he slammed his phone down onto the receiver. He picked it up again and dialed a number quickly. He put the phone to his ear and listened. It continued to ring… after nearly a minute, he hung up again, running a hand through his hair.

He was trying to call Rukia, to tell her about how he'd seen Byakuya, how he was his boss. But whenever he tried to call, nobody picked up! She must've been out somewhere…

"Oh well, she'll eventually figure out where he is… I mean, he's pretty well-known around here…" Of course, Kaien didn't know that Rukia was looking for him because he was her brother… and now Kaien lived in Seireitei, the _richest_ part of Karakura, where Rukia would never even think of looking. **  
**

**

* * *

**

"...So, where should we start?" Ichigo shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he and Rukia walked down the streets of Karakura. Rukia shrugged. They had just left work, and taking Ichigo's car, decided to search around for Byakuya.

"I don't know, I usually start from the business district and go from there…"

"Well, let's just go into that bookstore over there, and sit and plan this out."" Ichigo said, pointing towards a bookstore across the street. Rukia nodded and they crossed, entering the store and sitting down at a table off to the side.

"Okay…so…what do you think we could do to make it easier?" Ichigo asked, looking at Rukia who was sitting across from him. Rukia played with a bracelet on her wrist and bit her lip, thinking.

"I don't know… last time, I looked through phonebooks, looked at businesses, asked people… nothing worked."

"Uh…" Ichigo looked down at the wooden table, deep in thought. Suddenly, his head snapped up. "How about we draw a picture?"

"What?" Rukia blinked.

"Like… draw a picture of what your brother looked like, and it could make searching a bit easier…"

"That would work! Good thing I bring my sketchpad everywhere." Rukia grinned, pulling out a small sketchpad and color pencils from her messenger bag. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as she flipped through pages of colorful rabbit drawings, stopping on an empty one. She folded the sketchpad and picked up a pencil, beginning to draw with her tongue in between her teeth. After about five minutes, she looked up and grinned.

"How about this?" she turned the sketchpad to face Ichigo. Ichigo blinked twice. It was a rabbit…_a rabbit_, with messy black hair, and blue eyes.

"Err…Rukia…" his eyebrow twitched. "That won't help at all…it needs to be… realistic…and detailed."

"Fine, _you_ do it then!" Rukia huffed, shoving the pad and pencils in front of Ichigo. He picked up a black color pencil and flipped to a new page.

"Okay…describe him." He looked down at the paper in concentration. Rukia looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Well, first of all, his facial structure was exactly like mine…" she saw Ichigo look up, examining her, then looking back down and beginning to sketch carefully. "…he had the same nose and mouth, too… his eyes are dark blue, a bit smaller than mine… he had black hair that's really messy and kinda covers his eyes…" Rukia continued to describe Byakuya the best she could, down to the scar he had on his neck, until Ichigo thought it was enough.

"How's this?" Ichigo asked, putting down the pencil and pushing the sketchpad in front of Rukia. Rukia looked down at it, turning it to face her, and gasped. It was _exactly_ what she remembered Byakuya to look like!"

"Ichigo, this is perfect! You're an incredible artist!" she gasped, continuing to stare at the drawing.

Ichigo shrugged, his cheeks tinted pink. "My parents made me take art classes when I was little…"

"You should be an artist…this is absolutely amazing, Ichigo…" Rukia looked up from the drawing and smiled at the orange-haired teen.

"Nah, I'm planning on becoming a doctor once I save up enough for school. … Anyway, let's get going… we should look around."

"Right." Rukia and Ichigo stood up. Rukia put her things away and held the sketchpad tightly as they left the store.

"But we have to remember," Ichigo glanced down at Rukia as they walked down the busy streets, making their way through hordes of people. "That this is what your brother looked like nearly 11 years ago… he's going to look a bit different."

Rukia nodded. "Okay… so we're looking for someone who looks like this, but a bit different, and older."

Rukia and Ichigo searched the streets, looking at the sketchpad, then at the people passing by. Some looked like Byakuya, but not exact. Besides, blue eyes were rare in Japan, and none of them had blue eyes.

They even showed the picture to people walking by. They would examine it, then shake their heads, saying they didn't know anyone like that.

After about an hour of searching, they decided to cheek a poorer district of Karakura called Rukongai. You never know; maybe Byakuya wasn't too lucky, and had gotten stuck in the slums…

They got in Ichigo's black car and drove towards Rukongai. Rukia and Ichigo glanced out the windows, looking at people… none fit the drawing.

Suddenly, Rukia noticed an all-too familiar building – Karakura Orphanage. She immediately felt homesick and bit her lip.

"…Ichigo?" Rukia asked quietly. Ichigo looked at her curiously. "Do you … think we can stop by that place over there?" she pointed towards the orphanage.

"Karakura Orphanage?" Ichigo read the sign. "Why?"

"That's where I used to live…"

"Oh! Uhh, yeah, okay… sure…" Ichigo turned the car around and parked in the driveway of the large light brown house. They got out of the car and walked up to the porch. Rukia rang the doorbell as Ichigo looked around in interest. They could hear many yells and feet rushing across the floor, then the door opened and a girl poked her head out curiously. She suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream and Ichigo took a step backward.

The girl threw the door open and pounced on Rukia, squeezing her tightly. "Rukia!! I can't believe it, you came back to visit! We've missed you so much! Renji, especially!"

"Hey, Soi Fon! I missed you guys too!" Rukia laughed, hugging her friend tightly.

"Come i-… ooh, who's this?" Soi Fon broke away from Rukia and noticed Ichigo.

"This is Ichigo. A friend of mine." Ichigo smiled awkwardly and Soi Fon winked.

"Ahh, I see… Anyway, come in! Everyone will be so happy to see you." She led Rukia and Ichigo inside, shutting the door behind them, and cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. "_Guuuuys_! Come here!"

Suddenly, they heard people storming across the wooden floors, and then about ten people filled the room.

"_RUKIA_!" they all yelled. They quickly swarmed her, hugging her tightly and telling her things she'd missed.

"Guys, it's so great to see you all again." Rukia smiled, tears coming to her eyes. Then everyone noticed Ichigo and began to bombard them with questions.

"Who's he?"

"A boyfriend?"

"He's cute!"

"Looks scary!"

"He's too tall for you, Rukia!"

"What about Renji? He'll be _jeeeaaaalous_! After all, he does lov-" before Grimmjow could finish his sentence, Shuuhei roughly covered his mouth.

"Where is everyone else?" Rukia asked, looking around.

"Shinji and Ulquiorra left with Ukitake somewhere, and Halibel and Renji are upstairs. Yachiru isn't here anymore."

"She isn't? Why not?" Rukia asked.

"She was adopted!" Nemu grinned.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Really? That's great!!"

"Anyway, Ukitake isn't here, so just go upstairs and see Renji and Halibel. Renji will be so happy." Yumichika smiled. Rukia nodded and rushed up the stairs, Ichigo following.

On the way up, Rukia saw Halibel sitting against a wall, reading a thick book.

"Halibel, hey!" Rukia waved. Halibel slowly looked up from her book curiously, looking at Rukia from under her blonde bangs. She smiled. "Hello, Rukia." She said in a soft voice, then looked back down at her book, continuing to read. Ichigo blinked, then Rukia dragged him along to the end of the long hallway, where she knocked on the last door.

"Just a second!" a voice called and Rukia broke out into a grin. The door opened, and Rukia immediately jumped on her best friend.

"Renji!" Rukia screamed, squeezing him tightly. Renji's eyes widened, then he grinned widely.

"Rukia? You came to visit?!"

"Of course! How have you been?" Rukia broke away and looked up at Renji, smiling brightly. Renji continued to grin.

"I've been good… it's been a bit dull without you, though." He shrugged. "What about you? How are you coming along? Any luck with your brother?"

"I've been great! I'm working at a coffee shop downtown, and I live in an apartment. I've been looking for Byakuya, but I haven't been having much luck… My friend and I," Rukia gestured towards Ichigo behind her, "Were actually just looking around until I saw the orphanage."

"Hold on…this guy?" Renji raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" he looked at Ichigo, examining him.

"Ehh, Ichigo… nice to meet you…" Ichigo said awkwardly.

"I'm Renji." Renji didn't like this guy already. He was _already_ jealous of him, for no reason at all.

"Anyway, we shouldn't stay long…" Rukia said. "Tell Ukitake, Shinji and Ulquiorra I say hi okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye Rukia! It was nice seeing you again." Renji smiled.

Rukia gave Renji one last hug, smiling up at him, then grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him down the stairs. Renji had a smile on his face, but when Rukia disappeared, it was immediately replaced with a frown. He turned around and walked back into his room, slamming the door shut. He sighed gloomily and walked over to his window, looking outside. He saw Rukia skip out of the house, still holding onto that guy's hand. Renji felt his blood boil.

Why was he so jealous?! Rukia said that they were just friends, so he had nothing to worry about. But… what if those two began to develop feelings for each other? After all, Renji loved Rukia, but she didn't know that. It would kill Renji to see her with some other guy.

Hopefully they were still _just friends_ by the time Renji left the orphanage. He still had a chance with Rukia, since his eighteenth birthday was in two weeks.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Shinji rushed in. Renji blinked.

"Shinji? You guys are back already? Guess who was he -"

"Renji, come down quick! A man and woman are adopting, and they wanna see all of us!" Shinji grinned. Renji rushed out of the room with his friend and down the stairs.

They looked around, seeing all of the children talking excitedly and nervously. They noticed Ulquiorra standing off to the side leaning against a window, and walked over to him.

"Ulquiorra!" The black haired teen looked up to see Renji and Shinji in front of him and smiled lightly.

"Hey… who do you think they will adopt?" he asked, gesturing towards the man and woman talking to Ukitake. Renji examined them.

They looked nice, he thought. The man had short brown hair, a stubble, and bright green eyes. The woman had long flowing blonde hair and hazel eyes. Both looked foreign. They were also dressed very nice, so they must've been wealthy.

"They'll probably go for the younger kids…" Renji shrugged.

"I dunno, there isn't that many young kids now… Izuru is probably the youngest." Shinji said. Ulquiorra nodded.

"They might even go for the oldest, like you Renji." He said. Renji blinked.

"Maybe…" he shrugged. He thought about it a bit more… if he was adopted, he'd get to leave the orphanage… he'd have a _family_. And… he'd be near Rukia.

Renji immediately warmed up to the idea of being adopted and said small prayers in his head. Then, Ukitake and the two adults walked by them, and they overheard a bit of the conversation.

"…so you're saying you want an older kid?" Ukitake asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes, one who is about to leave the orphanage themselves. We'd like a child who will be on their own soon. We know the will have some struggles, and we want to help." She said.

"That's very kind… actually; some of our oldest are over there together." Ukitake turned around and gestured towards Renji, Shinji, and Ulquiorra. Renji felt his heart pound against his ribcage as the three adults came over to them.

Sure, they wanted the oldest, but what if they didn't like him? He was probably the worst kid here, and maybe they didn't like tattoos, since they were so proper looking. Renji awkwardly scratched his forehead, trying to cover his tattoos. He looked beside him to see Ulquiorra staring out the window, and Shinji picking something off of his hat. They weren't even paying attention. Renji sighed and began to think.

…What if they wanted a kid like Ulquiorra?

He was so proper, polite, and was never rude. He usually kept to himself, and listened whenever he was told to do something. Plus, he was good looking. He was pale, with dark black hair up to his shoulders, cut in layers, and he had bright emerald eyes. _Any_ normal parent would love a kid like him.

…Or there was Shinji, more energetic and upbeat.  
He wasn't always polite, and joked around a lot, but he knew when to be serious. It was never boring with Shinji. Shinji also had a unique look about him. He had light blonde hair in a bowl cut, and always wore a hat. He had hazel eyes, and a wide smile. Maybe they wanted a kid like that?

Either way, they probably wouldn't want Renji. He was loud, arrogant, a bit of a klutz, and even though he was protective of those close to him, loyal and caring, the first thing they'd notice would be his appearance, and they'd immediately walk away after seeing him.

After all, Renji had wild, bright red hair tied back, his favourite goggles covering the top of his forehead, and tattoos all over his body. Who on _Earth_ would want a kid like him?

Renji continued to think until the adults were standing in front of them. Ulquiorra and Shinji looked up, finally noticing them. The two adults examined Shinji, then Ulquiorra, but when their eyes met Renji's, the man and woman looked at each other and smiled.

"This is Shinji, he's seventeen…" Ukitake introduced, pointing to the blonde teen, who grinned. "Ulquiorra… fifteen…" Ulquiorra bowed politely. "And Renji… he's turning eighteen in too weeks…" Ukitake finished. Renji grinned awkwardly.

"Hello," the man and woman greeted them, smiling.

"Kids, this is Vince and Naomi Abarai." Ukitake told the teens.

"Nice to meet you," Renji, Ulquiorra, and Shinji said simultaneously, bowing politely.

Vince and Naomi looked at each other, as if communicating with their eyes, and smiled again.

"May we talk with you for a moment please, Ukitake-san?" Naomi asked. Ukitake smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course. Let's go up to my office, then…" he led them away from the three teens, who bowed again, then disappeared up the stairs.

"Who do you think they'll pick?" Shinji asked. "If it's one of us three, I mean."

"I say Ulquiorra." Renji said. Shinji nodded in agreement. Ulquiorra blinked.

"No, I'm guessing Renji… I overheard them saying they wanted a child who is leaving soon, and Renji is leaving in two weeks." Ulquiorra said.

"That's actually true…hmmm…" Shinji looked up in thought. Before Renji could scoff and reply, Ukitake came down the stairs, grinning.

"Renji!" he yelled over everyone's voice. "Come to my office, please!"

Everyone gasped and Renji's eyes widened. Ulquiorra and Shinji grinned, pushing him towards the staircase.

"Go, go! You lucky bastard!" Shinji laughed, pushing him in the back. Renji grinned back at them, them rushed up the stairs, following Ukitake down the hall to his office.

'_I can't believe it…_' Renji thought. '_No… there's no way it's me… there's still a chance it's not me… but if it _is_ me…_'

Ukitake opened the office door, shutting it once he and Renji were inside. Ukitake sat behind his desk while Vince and Naomi sat in front of it. Renji slowly walked beside them, and they turned to look at him, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Renji." They said.

"Err, hello…" Renji began to fidget, trying to cover his tattoos again.

Vince noticed. "Those are some interesting tattoos…" he commented. Renji turned pink and let his hands drop down to his sides.

"Thanks…" he muttered, looking down. Vince smiled.

"When did you get them?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uhh, before I came here I had some, don't remember why, then I just got some more, I guess…"

"You have more?" Naomi asked curiously. Renji nodded.

"Yeah, some on my chest, arms, so on…" he trailed off. This was the part where they were supposed to get disgusted and ask him to leave.

"Interesting!" Naomi smiled. Renji blinked. Maybe not?

Then Naomi got a serious look on her face. "Listen, Renji… if we… if we wanted to adopt you… would you learn to love us as… as if we were your real parents? I mean, would you be comfortable and happy with us?"

Renji's eyes widened. "I… that's… wow…" he let out a shaky laugh. "I mean… yes, of course!"

Vince and Naomi immediately let out a sigh of relief.

"Because… we want to adopt you, Renji… do you want to live with us? As a family?" Naomi had a hopeful look in her eyes. Renji gasped.

"A-are you serious?" he exclaimed. Naomi and Vince nodded. "W-wow… yeah, of course!" he grinned. His heart was pounding. He was going to have a home. He was going to have a _family_.

"Great!" Vince grinned. He stood up, along with Naomi, who rushed up to Renji and hugged him tightly. Renji blinked. He'd never had a mother… never. He'd never met his real mom. He'd never gotten hugs or kisses, so this felt a bit… odd to him. But he liked it. It felt nice. The feeling of having a family… people who loved you…

Renji slowly wrapped his arms around Naomi awkwardly, hugging her back.

Once they broke away, Renji saw her look at him with teary eyes, and smiled.

"The paperwork is finished!" Ukitake said, smiling as he put a file in a cabinet. He looked at Renji, Vince, and Naomi and grinned.

"Congratulations… you three look perfect together." He laughed. "Renji… you can leave any time you're ready... you're officially Renji Abarai."

Renji blinked, then smiled lightly. "Renji Abarai… wow…" he whispered.

**

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**… I'm horrible. XD  
I never update! I'm so sorry, guys! I hate to keep you all waiting, but I've been so busy I haven't even found a second to post. I have at least 3 chapters written already and I can never find time… school is _insane_. But I'm finished on the 27th, and then I'll have more writing time… though I don't even know if I'll still be working on this by then. The max amount of chapters left is 4 with the ideas I have. If people send me some PMs or reviews with some more things they'd like to see, I'll gladly add them if it works!  
****  
-**_Big thanks to **Ishasuki Mitochi **for the awesome idea for Renji! _

* * *

"Ooh, how about this one?" Rukia excitedly dragged Ichigo by his arm down the long displays of stuffed animals. They had decided to take a break from searching for Byakuya, and were currently at a yard sale in a small neighborhood near their apartment. Rukia, of course, had pulled him to the toys. 

"…Err, Rukia… aren't you too old to be liking this kind of stuff? I mean, you're an adult now…" Ichigo said slowly. Rukia glared up at him.

"No, I'm not. I don't care." She turned away from him and picked up a small teddy bear. "Hey, look at this one!" she grinned and hugged it. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Rukia looked at the price and her eyes lit up. "It's only a dollar! I can actually get it!" she pulled out some money from her pockets and rushed up to the lady selling the items. She quickly paid for it and rushed back over to Ichigo, who was sighing.

"You're weird." He chuckled as he and Rukia walked down the sidewalk.

"It's nice out today," Rukia commented, looking up at the bright sky. Ichigo nodded. It was early June, and the sun was out, and there was thankfully no rain. Rukia had told Ichigo she hated rain. It made her depressed.

"Ichigo?" Rukia looked at Ichigo curiously, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He looked ahead of him, seeing some people walk by. He noticed someone and his eyebrows furrowed. "Hey… Rukia, isn't that guy from your orphanage?"

"Huh?" Rukia looked forward to where Ichigo was pointing. In front of them, they saw none other than Renji looking around in amazement. She gasped and ran towards him quickly. Ichigo blinked, then rushed after her. "Renji!!" Rukia screamed. Renji turned his head to them and his eyes widened. He grinned as Rukia pounced on him.

"Renji, what are you doing here?!" Rukia looked up at him, grinning. Renji grinned back.

"I was adopted!" he said. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Really?! I'm so happy for you!" she hugged him again tightly. "That's great! How are they? Your family, I mean."

"They're amazing… I really wish I had a family from the start…" Renji smiled lightly. Rukia nodded in agreement, still grinning. "So, any more clues about Byakuya? Have you …" Renji stopped himself, noticing Ichigo, and frowned. "You again." He muttered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Rukia blinked and sighed. "Renji, c'mon. You remember Ichigo -"

"Yeah, I remember him." Renji interrupted. He glared at Ichigo, who glared back.

"Renji, please. Don't act like that."

"Like what?" Renji said through gritted teeth as he continued to glare at Ichigo. Rukia looked at Ichigo helplessly.

"Ichigo, stop! What's with you two!?"

"He started it!" Ichigo protested. "He just starts acting all rude and glaring at me, I don't get it! I barely even know the guy!"

"Renji…" Rukia said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… I gotta go, Rukia. Nothing is wrong, okay?" Renji forced a smile, and Rukia, believing it, smiled back in relief.

"Okay…good… bye, Renji! See you soon! Good luck with your new family!" she grinned, hugging him again, then rushing off with Ichigo when she noticed another yard sale.

Renji watched her dejectedly as she tugged on Ichigo's arm, saying something excitedly then pointing towards something on one of the tables. He sighed and walked off in a different direction, towards the business area.

He'd lost Rukia. He knew it.

She was in love with that berry-head. Renji could see it. Rukia could never hide her emotions.

Renji could see it in her eyes. Whenever she looked at Renji, it was a friendly glow in those deep violet orbs. But when he saw her looking at Ichigo, he saw an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. But he knew it was some sort of love or deep affection.

'_What's so good about that guy anyway_?' Renji thought to himself grumpily as he kicked an empty can on the road. He stepped onto the sidewalk once he was in an area with many cars. '_Whatever… I don't want to keep thinking about this… I'm supposed to be enjoying this right now_…_But I want to talk to Rukia again soon…_'

Renji sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He gazed into shop windows as he went down the sidewalk, stores lining the streets. On the corner he saw a giant brick building with a large window in the front.

"Karakura Dojo…" he muttered, reading the sign at the top as he walked by. He looked down; glancing into the window, about to turn away, then he froze.

He saw many people dressed in their white karategi (A/N: the name of the Karate uniform, if I'm not mistaken) and different colored belts, but one girl off to the side caught his eye.

She was practicing; kicking a sandbag, frowning in concentration as sweat trickled down her face. She had long black hair that spiked in every direction, and dark brown eyes that showed immense focus. Renji thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

Renji hadn't noticed, but he was practically gawking, staring into the window. Suddenly, the girl stood straight and took in deep breaths. She was about to begin punching the bag, until she noticed Renji. She got out of her fighting stance and turned to Renji, looking at him curiously, but Renji didn't notice. She raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip.

Renji then snapped out of his thoughts, noticing that she was staring at him, and turned a deep shade of red. The girl laughed and took her gloves off her hands. She grabbed a towel and left the room.

Renji blinked. He probably scared her away… he was such an idiot. He smacked his forehead with his palm, muttering angrily to himself for a bit, thinking about whether he should just leave or not.

Then he noticed the front door to the dojo on his right open, and he turned his head to it curiously. He saw the girl walking out, holding a bag, and dressed in a plain black t-shirt and jeans. She smiled at him.

"Hey, waiting for someone?" she asked, standing beside him. Renji's cheeks turned pink.

"N-no, I was just…watching…" he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at his shoes. He saw a hand stick out in front of him and looked up curiously. The girl was smiling, holding out her hand. Renji slowly shook it.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, nice to meet you!" she grinned cheekily. Renji smiled.

"Renji Abarai."

"Huh? Abarai?" Tatsuki blinked. "Like… Vince and Naomi Abarai?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"They're my neighbors! So, did they adopt you? Because I'm pretty sure they didn't have any kids…"

"Yeah, I was adopted about… two weeks ago." Renji shrugged. Tatsuki smiled.

"Cool! So… what are you up to?" she asked, adjusting the bag strap on her shoulder.

"Nothing… I was just walking around town… I've been stuck in an orphanage my whole life, so I wanted to see all of Karakura."

"Oh, cool… mind if I join you?" Tatsuki asked as she and Renji began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, sure." Renji smiled. He looked at the buildings as they passed them. "So… you like to fight?"

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah, I plan on becoming the female Vale Tudo champion." She grinned. Renji laughed.

"Nice."

He and Tatsuki continued to talk, learning more about each other. She seemed really interesting, and had a lot in common with Renji. Maybe they could be good friends…?

'_Talking to Rukia can wait…_' Renji thought, then smiled as Tatsuki began to tell him a story about a guy she beat up last week.

* * *

Hours after Rukia and Ichigo's walk around town, they had parted ways and went back to their separate apartment rooms. 

Though soon after, Ichigo was in front of Rukia's door, hesitating, thinking of whether he should knock or not. He braced himself and let out a deep sigh.

"Hey, Rukia? Can I ask you something?" Ichigo said loudly, knocking on the door.

"Sure, come in!" Rukia called.

Ichigo entered the room to find Rukia sitting on her couch, apparently drawing something. Ichigo walked over and looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"What the _hell_ is that?" he asked. Rukia looked up at him with her large violet eyes.

"A rabbit Shinigami." She said plainly.

"…A rabbit Shinigami?" Ichigo said slowly. He examined the picture again. "…Wow, you _really_ do suck at drawing."

Rukia growled and pushed him to the ground, drawing a large curly mustache on his face.

"H-hey!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia smiled and sat back down on the couch, folding her sketchpad and placing it on the coffee table.

"So what's up?" Rukia asked cheerfully, smiling. Ichigo remembered why he was here and sighed, standing up and wiping off the mustache. He sat beside Rukia. He folded his hands in his lap and looked down.

"Listen…" he said quietly. "Tomorrow my family and I are heading over to the graveyard…"

"…For what?" Rukia looked at him curiously.

"The… anniversary of my mother's death." Ichigo said, squeezing his hands together tightly. Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped.

"I-Ichigo…"

"And…" Ichigo continued. "I usually don't ask this, but…" he looked up at Rukia. "…do you… want to come too?"

Rukia was taken aback.

"You want to invite _me_?" she exclaimed. "But… we aren't even really friends! Are you sure?" she frowned lightly. "If it's something this important… wouldn't you rather take one of your good friends, like Keigo? I mean, this is something very personal to you…"

"Yeah, but I thought… 'cause you had the same problem that I did…" Ichigo trailed off, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"We both lost someone… someone we loved more than anything…"

"Oh… you're right." Rukia said, looking down sadly. After a few moments, she looked up at Ichigo and smiled. "I'd love to come."

Ichigo smiled back at her in relief. "Thanks…" he said quietly, scratching his head in embarrassment, glancing down at his shoes.

* * *

**Okay! Was that alright? Hopefully…  
I just noticed, today is June 14th, and June 17th is the day Ichigo's mother died… maybe I can have the chapter (most likely the next one) where they head over to her grave up on that day! Hopefully! That chapter is _very exciting_! I think you'll all like it:D  
Thanks for reading! Please review! I'd really appreciate it!**

-And if there's anything else you'd like to see happen before the graveyard chapter, please tell me! I'll try to add it in if it works out! I'd love to add some more in, instead of just rushing through it. 

Thanks again!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay… I'm a loser. **

**T.T I SUCK at writing fan fictions.  
This is the last chapter, not including the epilogue.**

**Yup, yup. I planned for it to be longer, but I'm an idiot and I can't write properly… I'm REALLY sorry guys.  
Oh well, my other fan fictions will be much better than this one. This was my first multi-chapter fic on here, so let's just think of this as a test drive or something… anyway, enjoy, I guess.  
**

* * *

"Rukia, you ready to go? My dad's here to pick us up!" Ichigo called, knocking on Rukia's apartment door. After a few seconds, Ichigo could hear someone running across the floor inside, then a large bang followed by a string of curses. He blinked. Suddenly, the door opened and Rukia poked her head out.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm ready, I just woke up late so I was kind of rushing…"

"What was that bang?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I tripped." Rukia said sheepishly. She stepped outside of her room as Ichigo laughed. Then, his laughter was cut short once he saw her fully.

She was wearing a white sundress that came to her knees and flared out. It had a light blue flower pattern on it. Her hair was wavy, with her bangs pinned back at the top of her head, and she had a bit of make-up on. Rukia noticed Ichigo's stare and looked down.

"Is it too much? Ukitake-san apparently snuck all of this into my suitcase, so I thought it would be good for today…but I can go change…"

"N-No, it's fine. You look…nice." Ichigo coughed, turning red. Rukia smiled as she shut her door, locking it. The two began to walk down the stairs, Ichigo stealing occasional glances at the shorter girl. The dress fit her perfectly, showing off all of her curves that were usually hidden under all of the baggy clothing she wore. Ichigo shook his head quickly. Why was he thinking of Rukia like that?

"U-um, watch out for my dad… He's a bit of a psycho sometimes…" Ichigo sighed. "Don't talk to him, look at him, anything. Unless you want to be bothered, that is."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Rukia laughed as they walked outside to be met with a large green van. The person inside the van was repeatedly honking the horn, making neighbors and people passing by irritated and annoyed.

"Dad! Stop!" Ichigo's yells were drowned out by the horn. He sighed. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo stormed over to the car and wrenched the driver's car door open and punched his father, making him clutch his face in pain, and the honking stopped.

"Honestly, dad!" Ichigo sighed.

"Well don't take so long next time!" his father retorted. Ichigo growled and slammed the door in his father's face and went back to the other side where Rukia was standing, blinking. Ichigo sighed and opened the back door, gesturing for Rukia to get in. Rukia quickly got in and moved over for Ichigo, who entered soon after, shutting the door.

"Ooh, Ichi-nii! Who's this?" Yuzu asked from the back.

"Your _girlfriend_?" Karin asked, smirking. Isshin quickly turned around, looking at Rukia.

"What, Ichigo got a girlfriend?" he gawked.

"No, she's my friend. I called and told you she was coming, remember?" Ichigo said, strapping in his seatbelt.

His father ignored him, admiring Rukia. "Good eye, Ichigo! But really young lady, what do you see in him?"

Rukia blushed. "I'm not his girlfriend, just a friend." She said. Isshin blinked.

"…So no grandchildren?"

"DAD, JUST DRIVE!" Ichigo said angrily, turning bright red.

"Easy, easy! You shouldn't yell at your father in front of your girlfriend, Ichigo." His father scolded, turning around to face the front.

"_DAD_!!"

"Sorry about that…" Ichigo mumbled to Rukia once they had gotten out of the car after an hour of being harassed by Ichigo's father with questions about their 'relationship', ignoring all of the two teen's protests about them simply being friends.

"Don't worry about it. It seems nice… to have a family like that…" Rukia smiled lightly as she watched Ichigo's father run up the hill on his hands, then making a spectacular fall, sliding across the cement on his face, only to be kicked by Karin soon after.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said after a few moments of silence. Ichigo looked at her curiously.

"Hm?"

"If you don't mind me asking…how did your mother die?" Rukia asked. Ichigo quickly looked away from Rukia, staring forward. Rukia could see he looked pained. She looked down quickly.

"Never mind." She said. "Sorry…"

"No, don't worry about it. You deserve to know… after all, you told me about _your_ family." Ichigo said. Rukia slowly looked up at him. Ichigo sighed.

"Well… she died because of me…" Ichigo said, looking down. "I practically killed her." Rukia's eyes widened.

"What? You couldn't have –"

"I failed to protect her, so she died. It's my fault she's dead." Ichigo said. Ichigo stopped walking, Rukia following suit. She looked at Ichigo, who was biting his lip.

"…When I was nine, my mom and I were walking home… It was raining. It was raining the day before, and the day before that, so the river was really high… As we were walking, I saw a little girl standing by the river, looking at it as if she was going to jump in. Back then, my dad had told me my name meant 'number one protector', and I wanted to protect my family. But then it grew, and I wanted to protect everyone. So… I wanted to save that little girl. So I ran to her…but then everything went black. All I remember after that was waking up, with my mom on top of me, covered in blood… dead. I was covered in her blood. …And that little girl was gone." Ichigo finished, looking down and shoving his hands into his pocket.

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry… oh my God, I –"

"But nobody blames me. I don't understand it. Nobody hates me for what I did. They still laugh and smile, not caring that I _killed _her."'

"Ichigo…it isn't your fault…" Rukia whispered.

"Yes, it _is_!" Ichigo yelled, clenching his fists. "Our mother was our whole universe and I… I ripped the heart right out of our universe."

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered. She had never seen Ichigo like this. She never thought she _would_.

Ichigo sighed and sat down on a brick off to the side of the trail, holding his head in his hands and shutting his eyes tightly. Rukia hesitated for a moment, then sat beside Ichigo, and hugged him.

"It's okay… I know how you feel… It's my fault, too. It's my fault my brother was hurt… My fault he's probably dead. My fault he had to suffer from my parents. But … what can we do? That's life…" Rukia whispered, her voice thick with tears as she hugged Ichigo. She began to sob lightly as Ichigo hugged her back, resting his forehead against the top of her head as she buried her face in his shirt. "I felt alone… like nobody could help me. But… you're here now, right? We'll help each other through this…" Rukia said quietly as she calmed down a bit, continuing to rest her head against Ichigo's chest. Ichigo nodded, placing a hand on her back, whispering to her.

"I'm here for you… We'll get through this together… You're not alone anymore."

---

"Hey, Byakuya, how much longer are you planning on staying here?"

"Just a bit longer, Gin…"

Byakuya sighed as he stood in front of a grave that said 'Hisana Kuchiki'. He stared at the grave for a few more seconds, then crouched down. He ran his fingers along the stone, looking at it with a sad look in his eyes. He stayed like that for a bit, then stood up, dusting off his suit and putting a strand of long black hair behind his ear. He walked over to where Gin was standing, waiting for him. Suddenly, he froze as he heard something.

"Rukia, come on! This isn't the time for tag!" Ichigo yelled, laughing as he chased Rukia through the woods. Rukia ran faster, looking behind her to see Ichigo catching up. She gasped and faced forward, making a sharp turn out of the forest.

"Rukia, come on! We're going to be late!"

"You have to catch me first!" Rukia said, grinning as she ran through the tombstones and up a hill.

"This isn't exactly the best place to be playing this!" Ichigo yelled as he caught up.

"Yeah, but this place is depressing enough as it is! We need to – _eek_!" Rukia squealed as Ichigo's arms snaked around her waist, lifting her into the air. Rukia burst out laughing, trying to kick her way out of Ichigo's grasp. Ichigo smirked and held her tightly to him.

"Nope, I caught you." He said. Rukia turned to face him and stuck her tongue out.

"You're too fast!"

"Nah, you're just slow." Ichigo teased, making no move to let go of her.

"Byakuya, what the hell?" a far away voice yelled. Rukia froze, eyes wide.

"…Ichigo, did you hear that?"

"What, the guy yelling?"

"Yeah… he said… Byakuya…"

"…Did he?"

"I-Ichigo, can you put me down?" Rukia asked. Ichigo blinked, then nodded, putting Rukia back down onto the grass, then she rushed off.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, running after her.

"Byakuya!" Gin yelled, chasing Byakuya, who had rushed off somewhere.

"Hold on, Gin." Byakuya said, stopping at a tree.

"What's gotten into you?" Gin asked.

"Didn't you hear two people yelling?" Byakuya turned to look at Gin.

"Yeah… so?"

"One yelled Rukia…" Byakuya said.

"Hm? Rukia? … Wasn't that your sister's name? B-Byakuya! Come on! Argh!!" Gin yelled as Byakuya rushed off again. "Byakuya, wait! You're too fast! I –" suddenly, Gin stopped running and froze, eyes wide. Byakuya's sister's name was Rukia.

He had met a girl named Rukia at the coffee shop, who looked exactly like what Byakuya had described his sister to look like. _How could he be such an _idiot?!

"Byakuya!! Wait, it's important!" Gin yelled loudly. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with Byakuya and grabbed his friend by the back of his suit jacket.

"Gin, what?" Byakuya asked, annoyed.

"I need to… tell you something!" Gin panted, out of breath.

"What is it?"

"Remember that night…of the play? When we stopped at the coffee shop?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Okay, do you remember the waitress who served us?"

"Gin, what are you getting at?" Byakuya asked impatiently.

"Do you remember what she looked like? Didn't she look familiar?"

Byakuya blinked, trying to remember the waitress. Then he nodded. "Yeah, a bit like –"

"Like your sister?" Gin interrupted. Byakuya looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"When you left, for the restroom… the waitress came back and Rangiku asked her some questions. You said your sister was seven when you left, right? And almost eleven years have passed since you last saw her. Well, the girl who looked exactly like what you had described your sister to look like had said her name was Rukia, and that she was eighteen."

Byakuya's eyes widened. "She said… her name was Rukia?"

Gin nodded. "I thought the name sounded very familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it from. Then just right now I remembered. Rukia was your sister's name. It fits, doesn't it? I bet you _anything_ that girl was your sister!"

Byakuya was speechless. "I…" he couldn't believe it. If what Gin said was true, then that girl was definitely his sister. There was no way it could be a coincidence. So that meant… he had already seen his sister. His sister was well, and she was _alive_. Byakuya's heart began to pound.

Then, he remembered; he had heard someone shout 'Rukia'. He _had_ to find out where that came from. After all, Rukia wasn't a very common name… there was a good chance it was his sister. He ran off again.

"Byakuya! Son of a …" Gin was about to run after him, then sighed, flicking a hand in his direction and walking off, muttering to himself.

Byakuya continued to run trough the forest, searching around frantically. He didn't understand why he was so nervous and excited. There was still a chance it wasn't his sister. But deep down, he felt like he _needed_ to find this 'Rukia'. Then, he bumped into someone.

Rukia gasped as she collided with someone much bigger than her. She quickly looked up to see a man with long black hair, but didn't pay much attention to him to see that he was staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Sorry!" she yelled, running off.

"_Wait_!" the person yelled. Rukia blinked and turned around, making the older man's eyes widen even more as he gasped. Rukia blinked again. Did she know him?

He was extremely handsome, with long black hair that went just past his shoulders with bangs that covered his dark blue eyes. He had pale skin and graceful features. He was wearing an expensive looking suit, and from what Rukia could see, he had a scar on his neck. Her eyes widened. Only one person she knew had a scar there…

"Rukia…?" the man whispered hoarsely.

"Huh??" Rukia blinked.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he ran up to her. "I was looking for you! Don't run off like tha… huh?" Ichigo blinked as he looked at the man in front of Rukia.

"Are you… are you Rukia? Rukia Kuchiki?" Byakuya asked slowly. Rukia nodded slowly, and the man's eyes widened.

"R-Rukia…" he whispered.

"You look like…Byakuya…" she said quietly as she examined him more.

"It _is_ me!" Byakuya's voice cracked. Rukia gasped, tears making their way into her eyes.

"B-Byakuya…nii-sama?" she repeated, louder, her voice shaky. Byakuya nodded, not noticing the tears that came to his eyes.

"Rukia… is this… your brother?" Ichigo asked. "You two do… look a lot alike."

Rukia quickly rushed up to Byakuya and hugged him tightly. Byakuya was slightly taken aback, still shocked by the sudden finding of his long-lost sister. Then, he smiled, hugging her back, closing his eyes.

"I thought you were dead!" Rukia sobbed into his suit, shaking. Byakuya stroked her hair.

"I thought _you_ were dead!" he said. Rukia sniffed and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Look at you!" she sobbed. "You're so… fancy looking! And you grew out your hair!" she couldn't help but grin.

"You've gotten even more beautiful…" he whispered. "But you're still short." Byakuya said teasingly as he wiped his tears away quickly. Rukia smiled, hugging him again.

"I can't believe this… are you sure this isn't a dream?"

"I hope not…" Byakuya whispered. "But what are you doing here? I was positive I'd meet you again, but not in a graveyard…"

"Oh… my friend Ichigo's mom…she passed away and I came with his family to see her grave."

"Who are you living with?" Byakuya asked. Rukia smiled lightly.

"I'm eighteen now, so I got to leave the orphanage. I live on my own." She said. Byakuya frowned.

"An…orphanage? Rukia, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, _I'm _the one who should be sorry. You got hurt by Mom and Dad all of those times, and I didn't even bother to protect you… I'm such a horrible sister." Rukia said bitterly, looking down.

"No, you aren't. Don't say that. You couldn't do anything to stop it. They were just like that… and I'd rather get hurt myself than see you hurt…"

"I missed you so much…" Rukia smiled up at Byakuya. Then, she blinked. "But wait… why are _you_ in a graveyard?"

Byakuya's smile slowly faded. "My wife…passed away last year…"

Rukia gasped. "You had a wife? I… but… she _died_? Bya-kun, I'm so sorry…" Rukia looked down sadly. Byakuya smiled lightly.

"It's alright… You know, she looked just like you. Whenever I looked at her, I thought of you. You would have loved her…" he said quietly. Though he was smiling, Rukia could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Um… Rukia, I don't mean to interrupt, but I hear my dad blowing his whistle… we need to get back soon…" Ichigo said. "Your brother can come too, if he wants."

Rukia looked back and nodded. She looked back at Byakuya, who was looking at Ichigo, eyebrows raised.

"His hair…" he muttered. Rukia laughed.

"I have to head back… do you want to come?"

"I can't… my friends are expecting me back soon… Where do you live? I'll stop by first thing tomorrow."

"Um, in the apartment beside the coffee shop called the Fourth Division. On the fifth floor, room 364…"

"Oh, speaking of that… I actually saw you before, apparently..." Byakuya muttered. Rukia blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the one night you were working, and there was four people… one of them was a girl with long blonde hair who kept asking you questions… another was a man who had silver hair…?" Byakuya said. Rukia thought for a moment, then nodded. Suddenly, she gasped.

"That was _you_?" she exclaimed. "The one with the long black hair!?"

Byakuya smiled and nodded. "It was pathetic, really. I was looking straight at you and I didn't even realize who you were."

"Oh man…" Rukia groaned, laughing. "I wouldn't have had to go through all of that trouble if I had recognized you!" she laughed. Byakuya blinked.

"'_All of that trouble_'? What did you do?"

"I've actually been searching around for you…" Rukia shrugged. "Ichigo was helping me out." She smiled.

Byakuya was about to say something, until they heard the screech of a whistle.

"Oh… that's Ichigo's dad… I have to go…"

"Alright…bye, Rukia… it's great to see you again." Byakuya said, hugging her tightly. Rukia smiled and hugged him back. Once they broke apart, Rukia looked at him with watery eyes.

"Bye, Bya-kun…" she whispered. Byakuya smiled.

"Bye…"

"Wow, so that was really your brother?" Ichigo asked as they headed back to where his father and sisters were, taking a shortcut through the woods.

Rukia grinned and nodded. She stopped walking and hugged Ichigo tightly, making him freeze and stare down at her confusedly.

"Rukia?" he asked. Suddenly, his eyes widened as Rukia stood on her tip-toes and gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips. Rukia turned pink and grinned.

"Thank you so much, Ichigo…" she said quietly. "Without you, I would have never found Byakuya."

Ichigo was still speechless. Rukia had _kissed_ him? He could still feel her soft lips on top of his, and felt a tingling sensation throughout his entire body.

"I…no problem?" he said breathlessly. Rukia smiled and looked down.

"Sorry about that, I just…I don't know." She said, blushing. Ichigo smiled, and slowly lifted her chin and bent down, kissing her softly. Rukia's eyes widened, but then she closed them, sliding her hands up from Ichigo's chest to around his neck, kissing him back.

Suddenly, there was a click and flash, and the two broke apart quickly.

"What the?" Ichigo looked around, noticing something in the bushes. He walked over to see his father and Karin looking at a photo, snickering as Yuzu scolded them. "Dad!" Ichigo turned red. "You were spying on us?!"

Rukia rushed up beside him. "What is it?"

"But doesn't it make a pretty picture? Look how happy you two look! Not to mention how passionate it looked! Do I see some tongue in there?" Isshin said, flashing the picture at them, making Ichigo and Rukia gasp, blushing madly. It was them, kissing.

"Dad, I am going to _kill_ you! Give me that photo!" Ichigo roared. His father let out a cry of horror and scrambled to his feet, rushing off with the photo. Ichigo chased him through the forest.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go." She told Rukia, who nodded, following her and Yuzu back to where the car was, faint yells of Ichigo yelling angrily and his father screaming for mercy floating through the forest.

* * *

**Yup, that's it. T.T Next up is the epilogue, but who knows when I'll post that.  
Hopefully you guys aren't too disappointed with it ending so fast; if you hate me for my horrible writing skills, that's fine. XD  
I posted up a preview of the first chapter of my next fan fiction which will be up after I finish school (Next Wednesday) on my livejournal, so please go and read it. I PROMISE it will be better than this one and less fluffy too. XD It'll focus on the plot rather than the romance more than this one. Go to my profile for a link to my livejournal.  
Thanks for reading! Sorry guys. Really. T.T**


	10. Epilogue

**Alright, epilogue! XD I'm sorry guys, especially you Devin, because it ended up not being a very long story… but I tried making the epilogue as long as I could so hopefully you're all okay with that. This is basically just how everything ends, I guess. It's got Kaien, because I noticed a lot of reviewers liked him LOL, and some Tatsuki/Renji, then the IchiRuki part. XD  
Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story! You guys are great! I love you all! XD**

* * *

Kaien hummed along to a song on the radio, tapping his hand on the steering wheel as he drove down the streets of Seireitei. Suddenly, he heard something burst and he blinked. Quickly, he turned his car and parked off to the side. Just at that moment, the car went dead.

"Crap… not again." He groaned, slumping back in his seat. His car broke down. _Again_.

He looked to his right only to see a familiar apartment building. He grinned. Perfect.

He pulled out his keys and exited his car, rushing up the apartment stairs.

"Yo! Kiyone, Sentaro! You guys home?" Kaien yelled into the receiver after pressing their room number. The apartment was where his two friends lived, and Sentaro happened to be very handy with cars. Hopefully they were home…

He continued to press the button, the buzzing going on for a few more moments. Kaien gaped.

"No way, you guys have to be home! Come on! I know you're ignoring me, Sentaro! It's your day off! If this is about that baby picture, I'm sorry, okay? I -"

"Kaien?"

Kaien whirled around to see Sentaro and Kiyone's neighbor, Miyako, looking at him oddly. Kaien turned bright red. '_G-great, I must look like an idiot to her_…' he forced a smile.

"M-Miyako! Hey! I was just uh… do you know if Sentaro's home?"

"No, he left with Kiyone about an hour ago." Miyako giggled.

"Oh…" Kaien scratched the back of his head. "Thanks…" he walked down the stairs and back to his car, lifting the hood and examining it, though he honestly had no clue what he was doing.

"Do you need some help?" Miyako asked, walking up to his car. Kaien shook his head.

"No, it just broke down… I need to -"

"Here." Miyako went in front of Kaien and played around with the engine a bit. After a few more moments, she stood straight and smiled. "Okay, try it now."

Kaien looked at her oddly, then slowly went into the front seat, putting his keys in and starting up his car. Much to his shock, the car started, the engine sounding perfectly fine.

"Miyako, how did you do that?" Kaien gasped. Miyako smiled lightly and shrugged as Kaien got out of his car, looking at the engine oddly.

"My brother is a mechanic, so I know a bit of this stuff…" she shrugged. Kaien grinned.

"Thanks, you really saved me." He said. Miyako turned red.

"D-don't worry about it…"

"No, really! Thanks! Here, how about I take you out for lunch?" Kaien grinned. Miyako blinked.

"L-Like a date?" she blushed. Kaien shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" he grinned. Miyako's blush grew deeper, then she nodded.

"S-sure…" she muttered.

"Great!" Kaien said. "So where do you wanna go? I actually have some money now, after I got this job at Kuchiki's company."

"It doesn't matter…" Miyako smiled. Kaien looked up in thought. But when he looked back down at Miyako, about to say something, he was cut off when she walked up to him and kissed him softly. Kaien's eyes widened, but he kissed her back.

"…Sorry about that…" Miyako turned red once she broke away. Kaien couldn't help but grin stupidly.

"Nah, it's alright… so yeah, l-let's go!" he said, still grinning. Miyako breathed a sigh of relief then nodded.

Kaien couldn't help but smile stupidly the entire time.

* * *

"…So wait, _why_ am I coming along?" Renji raised an eyebrow as Tatsuki dragged him through the groups of teens. They were currently in Karakura mall…shopping.

"Because." Tatsuki replied as she pulled him through crowds. "I need new running shoes."

"But why am_ I_ with you?!"

"I didn't want to go alone." Tatsuki shrugged and Renji sighed, rolling his eyes.

He had met Tatsuki two weeks ago, and they had constantly talked and visited each other, since they were neighbors. They became close friends, and now Tatsuki dragged Renji everywhere. Not that he minded, really.

"Ah, here we go!" Tatsuki grinned, pulling him into a store filled with shoes. Tatsuki let go of his hand and looked around, examining the shoes.

Renji sighed and looked around, bored. Suddenly, something at the shop door caught his eye. There was a large sign that said '_Now Hiring_'. He blinked.

'_That reminds me… I should probably get a job soon…_' he thought, sitting on one of the couches. Sure, he had a family now, but he didn't want them to buy everything for him. They were already doing so much for him… the least he could do was earn his own money.

"Renji, c'mere!" he heard Tatsuki call, and stood up, walking over to her. She was sitting on one of the chairs.

"What do you think of these?" she said, lifting her foot to show him the running shoes she tried on.

"Uh…sure?" Renji blinked. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and took off the shoes, putting on her own and standing up. She walked to the counter and paid for the shoes. When the cashier told her the price, she pulled a credit card out of her wallet and swiped it. Renji's eyes widened.

"You have a credit card?" he laughed. Tatsuki shook her head.

"Nah, stole it from my dad for today." She winked. Renji chuckled.

Once Tatsuki was done buying her shoes, they left the store.

"My feet are so sore… I was running all morning…" Tatsuki sighed. "Let's sit down…"

They headed for the food court and sat at one of the tables as Tatsuki stretched. Renji sighed and leaned his chin on his palm.

"Hey, Arisawa, who's this?" he heard someone say. He looked over to see three boys at the table next to them looking at him oddly.

"Aren't you the Abarai kid? The orphan?" another said.

"Hey, shut up Keigo." Tatsuki frowned.

"So he is? Hah!" Keigo laughed. "Nice tattoos!"

Renji frowned. He wanted to punch the boy, but decided not to. He put his fists in his lap and clenched them together tightly.

"Keigo…" Tatsuki growled.

"And what's with those goggles? I mean – "

Before Keigo could finish, Tatsuki had roughly stood up, her chair making loud screeching noises. She stormed over to Keigo and lifted him into the air by his collar. She brought her fist back, and punched Keigo in between his eyes.

"Shut up, Keigo!" she yelled. "I'm sick of your shit! Stop picking on others, you bastard!"

"T-Tatsuki!" Renji stood up quickly, grabbing Tatsuki around her waist and pulling her away from Keigo, who looked shocked and dizzy.

"Renji, let me go!" Tatsuki said angrily, trying to run out of Renji's grasp, but he only held her tighter.

"Forget it!" Renji yelled. "Come on." He pulled Tatsuki away, grabbing her shopping bags and left the mall.

"Renji, what the fuck?!" Tatsuki yelled when Renji placed her down once they were outside.

"Tatsuki, you didn't have to do that." Renji sighed.

"But he was making fun of you!"

"I don't care! I'm always made fun of!" Renji laughed. "It doesn't bother me, so it shouldn't bother you."

"But that's unfair, Renji! Keigo is a bastard! He had no right to say that! He –"

Renji hesitated for a moment, but then quickly moved forward and kissed Tatsuki. She stopped her yelling and stared at him, wide eyed.

Renji winced, and awkwardly pulled away, turning a deep shade of red. "E-er… you wouldn't shut up…so…"

"Renji…you…" Tatsuki whispered, still staring at him wide-eyed. "You are _so dead_!" she screamed, beginning to chase him through the parking lots, ignoring the honking cars.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to – _aaaahhh_!!!"

Tatsuki beat him up for that kiss, telling him it was disgusting and to never do it again. But in truth, she enjoyed it… a lot…_Man, _could he kiss!

But she'd never let Renji know that.

At least, not for now. She'd kick his ass first

* * *

"Rukia, someone is at the door for you!" Byakuya's voice drifted up the stairs. Rukia looked up from her book and smiled.

"I'm coming!" she called, standing up quickly and exiting her room, rushing down the stairs.

After Rukia and Byakuya had found each other again, Rukia moved into Byakuya's mansion. He had said her apartment wasn't good enough for her, so he invited her to move into his house, which Rukia gladly did. She saw Ichigo at least every day, since he visited his family often, and Byakuya's house was right across from theirs.

Rukia had found out Byakuya owned one of the richest companies in Japan, and was shocked. She hadn't expected him to become so successful. But she was glad that he wasn't struggling or anything. Personally, she thought his house was a bit too big since she was used to small, cramped houses and rooms.

Rukia had also realized she had feelings for Ichigo, she never really told him. Sure, they had kissed back in the graveyard, but after that, they didn't really talk about it. But Ichigo had said he was going to take her out for dinner tonight, so Rukia decided she'd tell him then about her feelings.

So there she was, running down the stairs, expecting to see Ichigo waiting for her, only to see him shrinking under Byakuya's glare in the doorway.

She laughed. "Ichigo, hey!" she rushed up to him, ignoring Byakuya.

"Err… hey, Rukia." Ichigo muttered, smiling weakly and handing her a bouquet. Rukia grinned and smelled the flowers, still ignoring Byakuya's watchful eye and placed them on the front table.

"Thank you! I'll put them in water when we get back… bye, Nii-sama!" she grinned at Byakuya, exiting the house with Ichigo.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Byakuya asked. Rukia blinked.

"I told you… I'm going out for dinner with Ichigo."

"…Oh." Byakuya sighed. "Fine, be back early."

"But Bya-kun, we said we were going to see a movie, too."

"Fine, eight o'clock."

"Byakuya, the movie starts at seven-thirty…" Ichigo muttered uneasily. He felt awkward around protective relatives. Byakuya glared at him.

"Ten, then." He said. Ichigo nodded quickly and Rukia rolled her eyes. She rushed up to Byakuya and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Bya-kun. We're just going to have dinner and see a movie. Trust me."

"I do trust you; it's _him_ I don't trust." Byakuya glared at the nervous orange-haired teen.

"Bya-kun, don't worry. Ichigo won't do anything." Rukia sighed. She gave Byakuya a smile, then broke away from him, rushing down the porch stairs and following Ichigo down the sidewalk – they had decided to walk since the movie theatre and restaurant were only three minutes away.

Rukia looked back, only to see Byakuya still watching Ichigo and she frowned. Byakuya noticed her anger, and shut the door quickly. She smiled and continued to walk with Ichigo. "So…" she started.

"Oh!" Ichigo grinned, looking at her. "Guess what?"

"What?" Rukia blinked.

"I got into medical school!" Ichigo's grin grew and Rukia gasped.

"Really? That's great, Ichigo!" she shrieked, jumping up and hugging him tightly. Ichigo, without thinking, kissed her. Rukia's eyes widened, but then she kissed him back.

They continued to kiss, until they heard a door slam open and they quickly jumped apart, knowing who it was.

"Run!" Ichigo yelled, dragging Rukia along before Byakuya could murder him.**  
**

* * *

**Alright. All done! The end!**

**I hope that was alright! I didn't work very hard on it though… ech…**

**Anyway, like I said, I guess this story was to just test things out; my future stories will be much better, promise. **

**I'm actually going to be posting my new fan fiction later on today, if possible. If not, then tomorrow. So either expect it up sometime tonight, or tomorrow (but after 3). There's also a preview of it on my LJ, if you haven't read it yet. **

**Anyway, I think that's it. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for putting up with this!! XD**


End file.
